


High Quality Predators

by NyctophiliaTwins



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Cannibalism, Drama & Romance, Guess who's the ghoul, Multi, Violence, Yaoi, Your voleyball dorks being ghouls, future crack pairings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyctophiliaTwins/pseuds/NyctophiliaTwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las vida nunca es segura, y en las calles capitalinas de Tokyo, mucho menos. Una jornada donde tienes que estar alerta: aprender a vivir tu vida diaria con un depredador que puede esconderse bajo la máscara del amigo más cercano antes de encajar el golpe letal, o de convertirte en su cena. Cazar o ser cazado, esa era la ley que dominaba mientras decides tu bando: o unirte a la batalla por lo que crees justo, o tratar de sacar el máximo provecho a tu vida mientras puedas. Formas distintas de vivir la vida. </p><p>Baja del tren, y mantente alerta. Porque nunca sabes cuando puede ser tu último día. Seas ghoul, o seas humano.</p><p>[Haikyuu!! x Tokyo Ghoul AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer Cherries

Demasiado calurosa para ser tan tarde, y abarrotada de gente: nada inusual, pero algo agitada, tu típica noche capitalina en Tokyo. Fiel al cambio de estación y las lluvias del invierno que aún amenazaban el cielo pintaba nublado, y lo que se confundía con el atisbo de una tormenta eléctrica no era sino las farolas de los helicópteros estridentes que comenzaban a obstruir el cielo del distrito: imponentes, y comparables a un escuadrón de asalto del olimpo o sólo a una colmena con avispas de metal demasiado grandes.

Había un sentimiento común, un pensamiento garantizado en cualquier habitante de la metrópolis al menos una vez en su vida urbana y recurrente sobre todo cuando tienes el infortunio cotidiano de tener que cruzar Shibuya en plena hora punta, o tratar de hacerte un espacio en el subterráneo siendo las cinco y siete de la tarde entre todas las personas chocando entre sí, cada cual más exhausta que la otra y sólo anhelando volver a sus casas después de un arduo día de trabajo o de estudios. Todos enfrascados en su rutina, apresurados para hacer la siguiente tarea como si eso fuera a darles un descanso final, sólo para llegar, cenar, acostarse, pensar en todas las cosas que hay que hacer al día siguiente y volver a repetir el ciclo.

Tokyo tiene demasiada gente.

Un ajetreo que estresa nada más respirar el mismo aire, seas la persona más relajada que conozcas de tu círculo cercano la verdad es que el no ser arrastrado por la masa de gente y el vértigo de las 24 horas que desaparecen en un pestañeo es una sensación imposible de resistir. El ruido del lugar y las voces de todos sonaban más fuertes que nunca, o es que realmente le hacía más falta salir a grandes distritos en vez de estar siempre evitando el gentío de una manera u otra. La cercanía y el roce de su cuerpo con el de perfectos desconocidos no hacían más que darle náuseas y puede que estuviese alucinando pero juraba poder incluso escuchar el sonido de ese pendejo masticar su chicle sabor sandía y percibir el aroma del perfume arruinado en un baño de sudor de tantas personas juntas que le producían arcadas. Sirenas hacían un eco del cual ya estaba harto, y por el sonido parecía que más se acercarían por las calles aledañas, muchas de ellas bloqueadas y otras estancadas en un tráfico terrible. No ofreció ni una disculpa a la mujer que empujó, demasiado ocupado y sobretodo acelerado en llegar adelante lo antes posible. La urgencia estaba en su cabeza, en la adrenalina que subía por su cuerpo como si se tratara de un termómetro a punto de estallar en pleno verano y que no medía ni pisotones ni despachos a quien sea que se hubiese quedado quieto: fueran palurdos que no se aventuraban a avanzar, o como la gran mayoría, tíos inclinados en la punta de sus pies tratando de grabar con el aparato electrónico de turno por sobre sus cabezas el incidente pasando la valla humana de seguridad y los autos atravesados que cercaban todo el perímetro.

Una voz repetía un aviso por altoparlante dando direcciones de evacuación de manera eterna que ya ni se molestaba en descifrar, sólo contentándose con ver como la entrada a la estación del subterráneo parecía una madriguera de conejos histéricos. Llegó adelante no sin magulladuras generadas en el proceso, lo suficiente como para poder ver el edificio de 11 pisos ser rondado con un helicóptero tal halcón sobre las últimas plantas.

— Es un ataque, lo estoy mirando en internet. —  
— ¡Lo acaban de subir! Se está colando, dicen que es un ghoul de rango S en uno de los pisos del edificio. —  
— ¿¡No está lleno de gente?! ¡Deberíamos irnos, deja de estar mirando! —

La guardia civil no le servía de absolutamente nada, un policía normal no sabría de estas cosas. Todo sería más sencillo si solo la comisión y la policía dejaran de estar compitiendo por quien se lleva las glorias del asunto y la información que dispersan fuera como mínimo uniforme, en vez de estar creyendo a las teorías conspirativas de alguna página de la deep web que informaba más que los medios oficiales. Esquivó de pura suerte uno de los guardias que salió volando en su dirección, el grito desesperado de un hombre que se agarraba a golpes con uno de los guardias y dos que intentaban reducirlo gritando algo como que exigía conocer de su esposa, que aún estaba dentro.

El momento mínimo de distracción necesario para correr más allá de los automóviles, para llegar a los retén gris oscuro, ir por la cabeza de todo este asunto y un empujón que lo mantuvo lejos de llegar a la camioneta. Un hombre corpulento le jalaba de los brazos, más serio que peligroso, manteniéndolo a raya en su lugar.  
— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¡Uno de mis hermanos trabaja en ese edificio! ¡Es uno de los guardias! —  
— Tranquilízate, chaval. Los hemos evacuado a todos, insiste en el teléfono. Si aún está en el edificio, hay un escuadrón entrando y ahora retrocede que esto es territorio restringido, a menos que quieras irte en las patrullas de la guardia aquí ——

Aún en todo ese bullicio, pudo captar el ruido que comenzaba a hacer la radio posicionada en el cinturón del hombre. Desistió su forcejeo, y si podía avocar su ser en sólo una cosa fue de exprimir cada palabra que se escuchaba a través de la estática.

— _EL OBJETIVO SE TRASLADA POR VÍA TERRESTRE HACIA EL DISTRITO 14, ES UNA CAMIONETA——_

— Tengo que salir de aquí — se quitó como pudo del agarre del presunto investigador, retrocediendo y corriendo hasta la calzada más cercana, la turba de gente que crecía en densidad. El internet saturado del lugar no dándole demasiado abasto en cargar el mapa de gps y buscar alguna calle, lo que fuera que lo ayudara a largarse rápido del distrito. Su dedo se deslizó y tuvo que cortar cuando la llamada comenzaba a marcarle a Tanaka-senpai por error. Esperaba que el idiota de su amigo contestara el puto celular, porfavor que contestara el celular en lugar de estar ocupado con esa estúpida mujer. No ahora, no cuando es urgente, no cuando tienes depredadores siguiendote los talones.  
El sonido de la operadora desconectando la línea era la peor voz que podía escuchar en ese momento, y el teléfono iba a estrellarlo contra el pavimento de no ser porque no tenía idea y necesitaba el maldito mapa aunque cargara siglos y lo dejara sin saldo.

— ¡¡Contesta el puto teléfono, maldito Hinata!! —

Aunque lejos, una voz le hizo voltear. Y la pantalla gigante que se iluminó sobre una de las caras del edificio.

\----------

— Podría apostar lo que quieras a que Hijirikawa va a ganar este año —  
— ¿Eres idiota? Este es el último año del capitán y del líbero de Reihiro, por supuesto que ganaran el campeonato una vez más, querrán irse invictos —  
— El armador de segundo año de Hijirikawa viene de recuperarse de una lesión, va a darlo todo, eso definitivamente hará que ganen —  
— Se necesita más que “darlo todo” para ganar, Hinata idiota —  
Hinata rodó los ojos tras soltar un suspiro, ahí estaban de nuevo. Él y Kageyama siendo incapaces de ponerse de acuerdo en algo tan simple como decidir qué equipo apoyar, en parte esto le resultaba divertido, esas diferentes opiniones siendo apoyadas por caracteres tan similares era la esencia de la química entre ambos. Había más gente a su alrededor, que los miraba con la mirada entretenida y curioseaban la conversación negando con la cabeza, otakus de los deportes.  
— Hay que ir juntos —  
— Solo recuerda no perderte y convenientemente irte coquetear por ahí —

  
Se miraron, Hinata con un deje de culpa y Kageyama con una clara expresión de no creerle nada.

  
—Tal vez sigas siendo un enano, pero ya no engañas a nadie con tu mirada de cachorro arrepentido — empujándole la cabeza contra la vitrina que ahora observaba le restó importancia a lo que pasó.

  
Hoy era un día importante, uno que Hinata venía planeando con varias semanas de antelación, y luego de una larga espera finalmente llegaba. Decir que estaba nervioso era quedarse corto, pues cuando se trataba de él, las emociones tomaban un ritmo frenético. Sentía un extraño hormigueo en el estómago que denomino ansiedad, pues no había una palabra que definiera mejor lo que sentía en ese instante. Estaba ansioso, más de lo sanamente tolerable y el pelinegro a su costado podía notarlo. Era evidente por la forma en la que fruncía aún más los labios y si lo conocías lo suficiente podías hasta escuchar como en cualquier momento comenzaría a sonar como una tetera a punto de hervir en su lugar. Quizás en reflejo, o Hinata mismo no se había dado cuenta del momento en que comenzó a balancearse un poco, estirándose sobre la punta de sus pies, como una mecedora. Kageyama no entendía el nervio de todo el asunto, después de tanto tiempo debería estar más que asumido, y que el pelinaranja no hallara receta para quedarse quieto esperando como la gente normal le crispaba los nervios. — ¿Crees que le guste lo que compré? — el más bajo interrumpió sus pensamientos, Hinata consultó dudando de que su elección fuese acertada, las chicas eran complicadas, todo lo que las rodeaba era un mundo al que no tenía acceso, una especie de idioma extranjero de difícil pronunciación, aun así quería impresionarla, había puesto todo su orgullo y esfuerzo en ello. Kageyama quedó con la boca abierta y el insulto en la mitad de la lengua, justo cuando se había decidido a bramarle a Hinata que dejara de moverse de una vez por todas, tanto que entre procesar lo que quería decir fue demasiada tarea para su coordinación motora haciendo que se le enredara la lengua en algo que ni él entendió y de cuajo terminar por pegarse un mordisco a sí mismo. La mirada asesina que le dedicaba perdía efecto cuando tenías lágrimas formándose en los costados y los ojos se te ponían vidriosos de dolor.  
Apenas y encogió los hombros ante la pregunta, él no era muy conocedor del tema tampoco, si lo pensabas detenidamente, ambos eran harina del mismo costal. Se demoró un poco en contestar, primero muerto, antes que contestarle a Hinata _habdando_ como idiota — ¿Lo que importa es el detalle, no? Es lo que dicen para justificar los malos regalos — un chasquido de lengua seguido de un gruñido pudo oírse luego de su mordaz respuesta, pero le restó importancia al descontento ajeno. Si le pedían su opinión iba a darla, tan simple como eso. — ¿…Y como es ella? — cuestionó deteniéndose a la vez que el más bajo lo hacía, al parecer acababan de llegar al punto de encuentro, la zona de comidas a su derecha y la entrada al cine a su costado izquierdo lo confirmaban. Un pequeño descanso para sus hombros de tanto cargar las bolsas después de estar todo un día dando vueltas por el centro comercial, sin contar con toda la compra del supermercado y por la que aún faltaba por hacer de la lista que les había entregado Sugawara esa mañana.

  
— Ella es… — Alguien gritando “Shouyou” acortó sus palabras, Kageyama reaccionó de inmediato y agudizó la vista para ver con más detalle a la chica que llamaba agitando sus brazos, saliendo de la escalera mecánica con una pequeña carrerita. Se trataba de una joven chica, cabello largo y azabache, sus facciones eran delicadas y su sonrisa amable. no es que Hinata se fijara mucho en el físico, pero a su edad era inevitable hacerlo, por eso debía reconocer que su figura delgada no era de su total desinterés.  
— ¿Una de secundaria...? Hmph… ¿Te aprovechas de que pareces de 15? Te llamó Shouyou, más encima. — No disimuló la sonrisa maliciosa al mirar a Hinata, ni tampoco perdería la oportunidad. Estaba sorprendido, eso sí, no pensó que Hinata fuera capaz de tener ese tipo de salidas con chicas, mucho menos con chicas lindas.— …. Demasiado para ti.¿Cómo es que la engañaste? —

  
— Cállate, solo estas celoso de que esa cara de ogro te hace lucir 10 años más viejo — reprochó devolviendo el saludo con la misma efusividad que mostraba ella en su rostro. Si ya se estaba apartando antes que llegara la chica, ahora comenzaba a sentirse asqueado. Demasiada azúcar en el aire.  
— Tche… Llevaré las cosas a casa -- ¿Lo tenías pensado de antes, maldito? ¡¡Voy a tener que llevarme yo todas estas mierdas!! — acomodando mejor las bolsas que cargaba, le dedicó una mirada de reojo, y de no ser porque tenía todas sus manos ocupadas lo estaría asiendo del cuello de su camisa. Su molesta sonrisa lo irritó ¡sabía! ¡el maldito enano sabía lo que estaba haciendo!. —¿Por qué no la citaste más temprano? Hinata idiota — rodando los ojos, resopló. Vio el rostro contrariado y la sonrisa forzada de la chica al llegar cerca de ambos, esa mirada que sólo puedes poner cuando sabes que haz llegado en un momento algo incómodo. Kageyama asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo, y sólo bajó un poco el volumen de su voz, más no la agresividad con la que le hablaba a susurros que eran de todo menos disimulados como él tan seguramente creía — No llegues tarde sólo por quedarte... jugando, o lo que sea. — fue lo último que susurró, murmurando una despedida rápida y echarse las bolsas de compras al hombro. Mientras más rápido estuviese lejos de ese par, mejor. Y esperaba que a Hinata le fuera bien, porque quizás así de una vez por todas podría dejar de escucharlo hablar de la famosa Nozomi.

  
— Nozomi-san — Ensanchó su sonrisa notando apenas como Kageyama se iba. Siempre había sido un amargado, eso no se le iba a quitar sin importar cuantos años pasaran.  
— Lo lamento.... ¿Te hice esperar mucho? — su timidez se notaba en cada uno de sus gestos, desde la manera en que movía sus pies hasta como jugueteaba con su cabello. Adorable.  
— No, te preocupes ¿vamos? — señalando el camino hacia el cine, recibió una risita nerviosa como respuesta.

Nozomi era una chica que había conocido no hacía mucho, la primera vez que la vio fue en la cafetería a la que solía ir en sus días libres, aun cuando generalmente iba acompañado de Kageyama, esta vez no habían podido ir juntos, por lo que ese choque fugaz de miradas con ella terminó dándose gracias a su ansiedad por ser atendido tan pronto como fuese posible. Ese “Hey” más fuerte de lo necesario que le dirigió al camarero pero que pasó completamente de él, Hinata había quedado de cara a la misma dirección que el lugar donde en un rincón, acurrucada contra la esquina estaba la chica leyendo. Tan enfrascada que del sobresalto dio un brinco, y derramó su café recién pedido sobre sus notas escolares del susto. La verguenza no le detuvo y antes que el camarero él ya había saltado a la mesa de la joven, con un puñado de servilletas intentando secar el té de la mesa haciendo reverencias de disculpas que casi le hicieron golpear la frente con el tablero.

La segunda vez tuvo un mayor impacto en él ya que tenía el voleibol de por medio. Aquel día había asistido a un partido del torneo de primavera, pero entre la multitud que se aglomeraba para presenciar la actuación del equipo favorito a ganar el torneo por tercer año consecutivo, terminó separándose de Kageyama - claro, porque el maldito era alto y no necesitaba de tener que estar haciendo su camino hasta delante para poder ver - que una vez saliendo del grupo de gente aplastándose los unos a los otros se topó con ella a su lado, agazapada a las gradas igual que él. Fue una verdadera sorpresa, una bastante agradable, pues a pesar de que siempre le fue difícil hablar con una mujer, con ella pudo hacerlo con una refrescante naturalidad. El que acordaran salir pronto solo fue el inevitable desenlace de ese encuentro fortuito, y también porque en parte el hecho de que sus apuntes de la semana se arruinaran lo hacía sentir un poquito responsable. Era una buena excusa para que Nozomi aceptara salir. Una lo suficientemente audaz como para ganarse las palmaditas en la espalda de Tanaka y Noya-senpai.

  
Y ahí estaban, a puertas del cine, haciendo la fila como todos, comentando entre susurros las grandes expectativas que tenían en la película gracias a la popularidad de ese destacado director de terror. Si, ese era el género elegido, pues según Noya-san esa era la estrategia más rápida hacia el corazón de una chica. “Ellas aman sentirse protegidas, ellas quieren saber que su hombre enfrentaría cualquier peligro por ellas” con argumentos tan sólidos como esos era difícil -por no decir imposible- debatir. Había repetido el plan de acción muchas veces en su cabeza, y ese momento no era la excepción, perdiéndose muchas veces de lo que la pelinegra hablaba sólo por estar repasando el mentalmente. Una sonrisa de idiota se le formaba en los labios al imaginar el desenlace de la noche, y aunque confundida, Nozomi se lo hacía ver con mesura cada vez que él parecía volver a soñar despierto.

  
Para su mala suerte Nozomi no leía bien el ambiente, ya que en los tres intentos que había tenido para sujetarle la mano, ella “casualmente” la apartaba, ya fuese para tomar un puñado de palomitas, para acomodarse el cabello o para cubrir sus labios antes de que un grito escapara de ellos. Vaya que eso de tener citas no era tan fácil como se entusiasmó a creer, quizás por eso Tanaka-san seguía debatiendo sobre cuál idol era más bella entre las de moda en lugar de saltar al ruedo de una buena vez. Era una batalla que requería preparación, sobretodo con no ser demasiado obvio.  
Él por su parte se mantenía preso en ese sentimiento de admiración, era un letargo agradable que había florecido con el pasar de los días, y que aumentaba cada que Nozomi al removerse de su asiento hiciera emerger de su cuerpo un aroma a cerezas y nuez. Un olor íntimo y femenino capaz de atrapar a cualquiera, Hinata era la viva prueba de esto, por eso y usando toda la suerte que en su corta vida pudo juntar, se lanzó hacia su mano una vez más, con el corazón en la garganta y los ojos fijos en mitad de un screamo que hizo saltar a todos dentro de la sala y uno que otro bebé llorar en los asientos traseros. El momento perfecto, los dioses parecieron sonreírle pues al fin logró alcanzarla. Fue bello, un breve coro de ángeles cantando en sus oídos al sentir la suave piel de sus dedos entrelazándose con los suyos, le recordó la razón por la que estaba ahí.  
La película terminó y sus manos seguían sujetas, era cómodo de esa manera y ninguno hizo un atisbo de querer separarse, aún cuando estaba seguro de que sus manos tenían que estar sudadas de la emoción. Sus brazos se balanceaban lentamente mientras comentaban el filme, él no había prestado verdadera atención, el terror podía soportarlo pero a la primera señal de fantasmas se convertía en un manojo de nervios y eso era algo que en una cita tan importante no estaría bien mostrar.

  
La película duró más de lo esperado - le pasaba por elegirla sin ver la duración total - y cuando ambos salieron del edificio la noche veraniega ya había hecho su aparición. Fuera de la oscuridad que se cernía sobre el cielo, nulo era el alivio que otorgaba a los pobres transeúntes, ahora sin el frescor del aire acondicionado la cálida humedad del ambiente resultaba odiosa y aplastante, del modo que la ropa no tardaría en pegarse a su cuerpo producto del calor. Con pesar en la espalda, pero no menos energía que sonrió entusiasmado, deteniéndose en una dulcería a las afueras del centro para comprar un par de paletas de helado. Mientras que él intentaba airear lo pegajoso que se comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo jalando del cuello de su camisa ella se abanicaba con una de sus manos, no supo si era el helado el que se derretía en sus manos o él mismo cuando le sonrió tan dulce como la primavera misma al aceptar la pequeña atención con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. El camino a la parada de autobus requería de un pequeño trecho, uno que volvía a aumentar los latidos de su corazón a mil, ahora azotado por una nueva duda: qué clase de conversación debería iniciar. Cómo la debería abordar, o si es que era estrictamente necesario. Repasaba los consejos en su cabeza, tratando de encontrar una respuesta que llegó cuando un ligero tirón le hizo ver que seguían sus manos entrelazadas, y eso le reconfortó.

  
— ¿Uh? ¿No te gustó? — Hinata comentó dándole una enorme mordida a su paleta helada, sentía los labios entumidos y de momentos el cerebro le dolía causando que jadeara en tonos bajos y sostuviera su cabeza con torpeza, cuidando de que las gotas de syrup no cayeran en su cabello.  
Nozomi sonrió, tapando sus labios suavemente con una de sus manos — S-Si… pero no quiero terminar como tú. El verano se adelantó ¿No lo crees? — riendo avergonzada dio bocados más cautos a su paleta, supo que esa cautela se debía a esas punzadas de dolor que ahora lo carcomían. — Además… sabes porqué no puedo, Hinata-kun … —  
Hubo un breve lapso de tiempo en que Hinata quedó en blanco, notando el bochorno de la muchacha en la forma que sus ojos quedaron fijos mirando con interés el pavimento. La sensación de que estaba olvidando algo crucial y del cual no podía pedir aclaración trepó rápido en su espalda y rebuscó en el archivo de las conversaciones que había tenido anteriormente la respuesta que no lo haría quedar como un completo idiota. Como un programa de concursos, cuando tienes cuatro opciones y los millones están en juego sobre la mesa, Nozomi parecía querer que él recordara por sus propios medios.  
— …. Nozomi-chan. Lo lamento. — la comprensión llegó, y como un ladrillo lanzado directamente a su cabeza. — Incluso compré palomitas, si no podías comer me tuviste que haber recordado, habría buscado algo para ti, tuve que haberme visto como un completo imbéc---? – Con delicadeza, y cercanía cuando ya estaba preparado para transformarse en un charco y deshacerse en mil disculpas que el tacto femenino lo acalló, con algo tan simple como poner su dedo índice sobre sus labios.  
— Shhh. Está bien, Hinata-kun… La pasé tan bien que incluso lo olvidé. —  
— ¡Aún así! —  
— Dime, Hinata-kun ¿Irás al partido de la próxima semana? serán las semi-finales, espero que Hijirikawa esta vez logre hacerle frente en las finales … no me gusta cuando un equipo monopoliza los trofeos muchos años seguidos. ¿No crees que se ponen engreídos? Sobretodo su líbero… —  
Seguía sin estar del todo conforme con el cambio de conversación. Pero agradecía la perspicacia de Nozomi para cambiar las cosas cuando Hinata seguramente habría dejado que todo se fuera cuesta abajo por no saber qué hacer con el volante. De alguna manera, lo tenso del ambiente se disipó, y aunque aún con el pecho apretado pudo volver a relajarse a su lado, hablando de los pormenores y de las últimas formaciones de los campeones de la liga.

  
Quiso reír y de hecho lo hizo, una risa contagiosa burbujeo desde el fondo de su pecho y salió a través de sus labios. Era divertido estar con ella, era diferente a la rutina que mantenía con Kageyama, ojala pudiera solo reír con él y no ser llamado idiota cada dos frases de por medio. Pedir que eso cambiara era como tener esperanza de que el olmo pudiese producir peras de la noche a la mañana. Su relación siempre había sido así, desde que se conocieron años atrás hasta ahora. Matices distintos se fueron añadiendo mientras más tiempo juntos pasaban. Quizás lo que al inicio los alejaba por ser demasiado parecidos los juntó, de una forma u otra. Lo sabía cuando sus insultos dejaban de doler, y tenía a su vez la certeza que podía contestarlos sin que el orgulloso del pelinegro se ofendiese de igual manera, aún cuando actuara molesto, ya sabía distinguir un enojo real de uno cotidiano. Era parte de la manera en que habían aprendido a comunicarse, lo que no quitaba lo agradable que sería el poder sólo conversar las cosas de manera afable con Kageyama, sin discusiones de por medio, situaciones que se habían dado, y que sólo podía contar con los dedos de media mano. Encogiéndose de hombros ignoró el recuerdo, ahora tenía una compañía que debía apreciar tanto como pudiera, pues no sabía cuánto duraría.

  
Una tercera risa se sumó a las suyas, esta era más infantil y estaba cargada de alegría, al querer ver de dónde venía, esta los atravesó como un rayo que consumió todo hasta no dejar más que cenizas de lo que fue ese ambiente cómplice y romántico que habían conseguido formar. Se trataba de una niña de risa despreocupada y actitud inquieta, que en su afán de llegar hasta sus padres con el helado que acababa de comprar ignoró completamente a la pareja cruzándose por el medio obligándolos a deshacer su mutua unión. Los padres de la menor los miraron avergonzados, y ofrecieron varias disculpas desde lejos a lo que ninguno de los dos dijo mucho, solo hubo silencio y un camino a retomar.

  
Había estado en lo cierto, su mano se encontraba sudorosa, pero pudo disimular limpiándola en el costado de su pantalón. Esperaba y Nozomi no lo hubiese notado por difícil que fuera. — Hinata-kun, ¿Cuando me dirás para quien es? — la pregunta sonó confusa en sus oídos, Pero la vista insistente en su espalda baja le dio la respuesta que necesitaba para entender su cuestionamiento, esta lejos de tener tintes más sensuales iba dirigida a un lugar en específico. Su bolsillo trasero. La suave sacudida encogió los pliegues de la prenda y su bolsillo trasero dejó ver el pequeño cartucho elegante, adornado con un par de cintas que hora antes había comprado con tanto esmero.  
— ...Esto... uhm... — gimoteando rascó su cuello volviendo a la ansiedad de antes. Después de pasar toda la mañana buscando perfecto para ella con su reducido salario, nuevamente era preso de la inseguridad — Oye… ¿Puedo pedir tu opinion de algo? — Desordenando sus cabellos pensó en palabras adecuadas para ocultar su nerviosismo, tal vez Kageyama no estaba ahí, pero podía oír claramente el chasquido de su lengua seguido de un “Para ya con eso, idiota”.

— Claro, pero soy muy mordaz a veces, así que cuidado con lo que preguntas — era difícil creer que pudiera serlo si antes le regalaba sonrisas tan bellas.

Dio un asentimiento corto y se apuró a sacar de su bolsillo la pequeña bolsita de paño suave imitando al terciopelo rojo. Dentro de esta se encontraba un delicado brazalete, no era nada ostentoso, su diseño era sencillo y poseía uno que otro baño en plata, conseguido gracias a sus enormes habilidades al regatear, bueno, la mirada intimidante de Kageyama también había ayudado. La vendedora seguramente llegó a pensar que de no aceptar la oferta el alto y molestamente fornido muchacho no iba a estar feliz y… el cliente siempre tiene la razón ¿Verdad?.

— Es… ¡Bellísimo! — exclamó dando un grito ahogado de la sola impresión. — ¿A y H...? — ladeando el rostro busco respuestas en el mayor, instantáneamente concluyó que la H se debía a Hinata… ¿Pero y la A? —

— ¿Crees que es un buen regalo? — no dudo en esquivar la pregunta del porqué las iniciales, ahora mismo algo más urgente merecía atención.

— Si… bueno, creo que si… si para ella esas letras tienen un significado — Hinata no necesito más respuesta que esa, su rostro pareció iluminarse y cuidadosamente devolvió el brazalete a su lugar. Nozomi notó el cambio tan rápido como este se dio, era curiosamente simple de leer que era él. Cuando una nube atraviesa el sol y lo oscurece todo ocultando su esplendor para después recuperar su brillo con aún más fuerza, asi eran los cambios que daba su humorl. Eran frecuentes altibajos -con afortunadamente más subidas que bajadas- que cualquiera los creería difícil de soportar, y eso que a primera vista Hinata no parecía ese tipo de chico.. — Mucha suerte… Hinata-kun — no pudo desearle más que sus buenos deseos en lo que fuese que planeara hacer con el brazalete. En ese momento él no pudo verlo, pero sus azulinos ojos se destiñeron con desilusión ante ese “gracias” suavemente susurrado.

Caminando no solo con la energía renovada sino más lleno de seguridad que nunca, se detuvo cuando el sonido de las patrullas llamó su atención, frenando en seco la ensoñación con que caminaba, esa abrupta interrupción le dejaba un presentimiento no muy bueno. Lo notaba en el grupo de personas que apuradas caminaban de regreso con clara angustia en sus rostros, todos murmuraban lo mismo, frases entrecortadas en las que las palabra “operativo” y “ghoul” resonaban más fuerte que las demás. Por instinto se afianzó a la mano de Nozomi recibiendo un apretón de vuelta. Debía protegerla.

 

— Esta gente… ¿Vienen desde Shibuya? — Se le estrujó el corazón de golpe, por la forma en cómo se aferraba a él, encogiéndose en sí misma y lo quebrada que sonaba su voz podía notarse el miedo que estaba sintiendo. Hinata como pudo trató de detener su propio corazón nervioso, acariciando su hombro suave pero de manera firme con una sonrisa confiada. Le recordó a la forma en que reconfortaba a Natsu cuando las cosas estaban yendo mal, la única manera de apaciguar sus lágrimas y los pequeños temblores, y parecía que la técnica funcionó a la perfección también con Nozomi. Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más, limpiando con el pulgar una de las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían formado en los costados de sus ojos.  
— Tranquila, Nozomi-chan. Sólo hay que apresurarnos … ¿Dijiste que vivías en Nakano, verdad…? ¿El distrito 14…? — Una horda de gente se veía venir, tal cual tsunami humano una vez se levantaron las varas de la vía del tren.

— Sí… pero… Shouyou… — Suaves, apacibles, el perfume de la chica lo sintió muy cerca y pasó de sentir sólo sus manos entrelazadas a lentamente notar cómo se abrazaba a uno de sus brazos. ¿No estaba yendo todo muy rápido…? Hinata no podía reunir suficiente de sí mismo para lograr quejarse.  
— ¿Primera vez que te topas con uno de estos en la calle? No hay problema— se separó de ella. plasmando una sonrisa confiada— No te dejaré sola ¿Si?— una nube de dudas se disipó de los ojos de la joven, aunque fuese parcialmente. Hinata se sintió un poco mejor. Miró la calle con desafío, y asintiendo con la cabeza a Nozomi es que de un empujón se abrieron paso entre la gente, si se apuraba aún podían llegar y quedarse dentro del distrito antes de que fuera cercado. El eco de las instrucciones de evacuación se escuchaba a lo lejos, demasiado como para entenderlas bien.  
Corrían presurosos, cada paso que daban los ponía en un mayor riesgo, algunos oficiales se interpusieron en su camino reclamándoles que se detuvieran, advirtiéndoles lo delicada que era la situación. Si, la amenaza era un ghoul, pero para esas alturas lo más probable es que la complejidad de la misión hubiera subido, de otra manera ¿porqué tanto esfuerzo en evacuar esa enorme masa de civiles? Sin mencionar que las sirenas seguían haciendo eco en sus oídos, lo que claramente indicaba que los refuerzos no paraban llegar. Mordiendo su labio sacudió sus cabellos, no era momento de pensar en detalles minuciosos, nada de eso iba a arruinar semanas enteras de planificación, no lo permitiría. Por eso sin reparos ni cortesía usó la musculatura que durante su adolescencia ganó para taclear a la muchedumbre que les obstaculizaba el avanzar, y amenazaba con aplastarlos si se atrevían a continuar yendo en contra de la corriente humana. Casi creyó sentir su mano separarse de la suya y por impulso la jalo a su cuerpo en lo que fácilmente podía considerarse un abrazo, hubiera sido romántico si la situación no fuese apremiante. Con el instinto de protección más vivo que nunca recordó sus palabras. Acababa de prometerselo, no iba a dejarla sola, no iba a abandonarla. Nozomi estaría a salvo mientras se mantuviera a su lado.

A su vista llegó el brillo inconstante de un farol que poco tiempo de utilidad debía quedarle, Nozomi le señalo el camino: al parecer tenían la misma idea. Avanzando por ese callejón pobremente iluminado, se ocultaron en las sombras formadas por viejas cajas apiladas, conteniendo su respiración mientras que sólo podían ver las piernas de un agente, deducible por el gris de su abrigo, arrastrando con él ese característico maletín plata que solo significaba una cosa… Problemas. Por experiencias pasadas conocía lo aterrador que llegaba a ser un agente bien entrenado, a ojos de la mayoría abandonaban su humanidad cada que su quinque se desplegaba, no había manera de culparlos, esa era la única forma en que un humano podía ponerse a la par con un monstruo… con un ghoul. Un mal necesario. La idea críptica de que pudiesen matar humanos por accidente le provocó un temblor disimulado en su espalda.

  
Fue más rápido que él. Apenas un parpadeo fue suficiente para que la chica hiciera su movimiento, y él vagamente pudiera registrarlo. Sólo un jalón, uno del que no sabía sería capaz un cuerpo tan pequeño.

  
Cayó de espaldas al suelo.

\-------------

  
No se quitaba el teléfono de la oreja, repitiendo y repitiendo la llamada una y otra vez. La paciencia de santo era una habilidad necesaria, sino bendita de tener sobretodo en aquella casa, pulida luego de tantos años. Repetía la moción de manera automática, alejar el teléfono, apretar el botón rojo, volver al verde, esperar que contestaran al otro lado de la línea - donde ya debería tener unas 54 llamadas perdidas. Su sonrisa crecía peligrosa e impaciente a cada nueva repetición, que camuflaba con toques dulces cuando la voz de la niña le llamaba, pero que cruzado de brazos en una esquina Daichi parecía leer muy bien. Sugawara le hizo un gesto con la mano de que se calmase, porque ya le veía ir, salir por aquella puerta e ir a buscar para traer a la rastra al trío de irresponsables.

– Niichan se está tardando … –

  
Los brazos del moreno se tensaron aún más, y Suga con algo de risa ya lo imaginaba con humo saliendo por la nariz. Era complicado poner paños fríos cuando él también estaba dividido entre la preocupación y el enojo. La excusa del tráfico había funcionado, pero hace cuarenta minutos atrás, y ver como el puchero de enojo de Natsu pasaba a auténtica tristeza era algo que sabía Daichi no iba a soportar.  
Por el rabillo del ojo le llamaron unos brazos ondulando, Nishinoya sonreía desde la entrada del gimnasio, guiñando un ojo con el pulgar arriba, modulando en silencio con los labios algo que no se alcanzaba a escuchar. Pudo respirar más tranquilo, la velada no se había arruinado.

  
Las luces se apagaron.

\-------------

Una mano sobre la boca le impedía hablar, la otra apretaba el aparato electrónico con fuerza. La joven sobre él, igual de atenta hasta sentir que los pasos del agente no habían vuelto sobre sí que por fin le dejó libre, quitándose aliviada. Volvió de rodillas al suelo, levantándose con las piernas algo dormidas, cerciorándose de que no hubiese moros en la costa.  
—… ¡Deberías tener más cuidado! ¡Tu teléfono lleva vibrando varios minutos, Hinata-kun! ¿Ellos están entrenados, sabes? — no fue un real reproche, lidiando por ponerlo en silencio y guardarlo en los propios bolsillos de su campera. Hinata copió sus movimientos, aún sorprendido, limpiando algo de tierra de sus pantalones y asomando también su cabeza para verificar la esquina al final del paso nivel donde estaban metidos.

— Bien… parece que ya se fue, continuemos —

— Hinata-kun… e-espera… — apresando el borde de su camisa no le permitió caminar más que dos pasos, ambos seguían bajo ese túnel desolado en el que ahora debía oírse el rechinar del metro mientras las columnas temblaban, pero con el servicio suspendido, todo se encontraba inquietantemente tranquilo en ese sitio. — Estaba preguntándome… si tu… ¿tienes alguien que te guste? — no podía verse con claridad, y a pesar de eso Hinata juró ser capaz de apreciar un tenue rubor en sus mejillas que fue aumentando a medida que él procesaba la pregunta.  
— Claro que sí… pero esa persona aún no se da cuenta de lo que siento… — volviendo su mirada completa hacia ella, apartó la mano que sujetaba su camisa acunando entre las suyas. El sobresalto de la mujer fue tan evidente que le arrancó una sonrisa satisfecha.  
— Shou...you… — jadeo conmocionada, el ritmo que su corazón estaba adquiriendo se asemejaba al estallar de los tambores, Hinata debía estar escuchándolo, pensar en ello aumentó su vergüenza acto reflejado en su veloz palpitar.  
Ambos cerraron sus ojos dispuestos a dar el siguiente paso, pero en el último instante él rodeó su cuerpo, abrazo que Nozomi no tardó en corresponder con timidez. Sus brazos se engancharon a su torso, cómoda. Sus extremidades descendieron lentamente, cayendo por su propio peso. La tibieza recorrió sus piernas y el goteo constante le trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Fue un corrientazo rápido. Un escalofrío que le hacía dudar de lo que estaba sintiendo por tanta rapidez, o si es que estaba sintiendo siquiera. Sólo fue que el calor que abrasaba su piel se perdió de un segundo a otro, y en su lugar todo comenzaba a descender. Su cuerpo, su mirada, todo junto con el frío, frío que hacía su entrada desde lo más profundo de sus huesos. Como si algo se hubiese roto, ese algo que escapaba a cada lágrima. Aunque no fueran sus ojos los que llorasen.  
Sólo porque su cuello no respondía, que su mirada descendió al lienzo que lentamente ella misma iba dibujando. Bajo ellos un río escarlata fue formándose lentamente, las gotas bermellón dibujaron frondosas rosas en su pecho cruelmente atravesado por algo que no parecía humano. Una vaporosa extremidad recubierta en obsidiana hecha escamas, centelló cuando en su último suspiro la farola sobre sus cabezas acumuló toda la corriente eléctrica que pudo y así iluminar ese abrazo mortal.  
— ...Shouyou… — No hubo respuesta, solo una caricia lánguida y pausada, Nozomi tosió y la sangre voló hasta manchar un costado de su rostro. — ¿En-Enton... ces… no era… yo...? —

  
— ¿Qué te hizo pensar que lo eras? — Antes de que la débil luminaria muriera después de una larga agonía, alcanzó a dejar su verdadera forma expuesta. Fugaz, y eterno, los ojos que rápidamente se teñían con la muerte grabaron la imagen a fuego. Se la llevarían a la otra vida, si es que había una.

De su espalda emergió una llamarada negruzca, que no tardó en solidificarse al hacer contacto con el cálido cuerpo de Nozomi. Su interior era justo como lo había imaginado desde que la conoció, blando y moldeable, su carne tierna era perfecta para ser procesada, no había músculos demasiado tonificados, ni cicatrices que le dieran un aspecto desagradable a su piel, Nozomi era un pequeño y jugoso banquete que había tenido suerte en encontrar sin siquiera buscarlo en primer lugar.

Su corazón finalmente se detuvo y de la bella sonrisa que tanto exaltó horas antes ahora no quedaba nada. Dejándola en el suelo, recostada contra las cajas, tanteó el suelo hasta dar con su celular y encontrarlo sonando otra vez.

— **Juro volarte un par de dientes cuando toda esta noche termine.** Lo juro. ¡¿Tienes idea de cuanto rato llevo intentando llamarte!?! ¡¡¡ HACE DOS HORAS DEBÍAS AVISAR!! **¡DOS PUTAS HORAS!** ¡Hay un maldito operativo en el distrito! ¿Ya terminaste? —  
Las amenazas de Kageyama sonaban demasiado serias como para ser pasadas por alto, aun así se mantuvo firme mientras alejaba el teléfono de su oído según el volumen disonante de su voz ascendía. — …¿Como se supone que iba a saber del operativo? Si, si, ya esta listo… —  
— ¡¿Es Hinata?! ¡ CABRÓN! ¡DILE QUE SUGA-SAN VIENE REVENTÁNDOME EL TELÉFONO A LLAMADAS! ¡ME VA A DESPELLEJAR VIVO AL LLEGAR! — de fondo podía oir a Tanaka-san quejandose en alaridos ensordecedores.  
— Contestando el puto teléfono, por ejemplo. — Si Hinata quedó sordo al otro lado de la línea, Kageyama estaba casi seguro que se le había reventado un tímpano.  
— Avisale a Tanaka-san que lo estare esperando donde acordamos —  
— ¡NO SOY TU MALDITA SECRETARIA! Mierda. Con suerte pudimos sortear un paso hace unos 10 minutos. No podremos llegar ahí, te mandé la puta dirección, nos vemos ahí. Apresúrate.—  
—Vale ahí esta---- qué?! Pretendes que vaya por ahi con esto? hey? hey? Kageyama?!! — la línea del otro lado murió, posiblemente con un Kageyama ladrando del otro lado del celular. Pateando las cajas guardo con mala gana su teléfono después de ver la dirección del nuevo punto de encuentro y no viendo más alternativa se deshizo de su chaqueta y abrigo a Nozomi con ella mientras se la acomodaba aparatosamente en su espalda. Solo era cuestión de apurar el paso, confiar en que dieran con ese lugar antes de que alguien reparara en esos dos aparentes civiles que habían faltado por evacuar.  
—Agh... lo que hago por amor — susurró, saliendo del túnel y cruzar la asolada avenida.

\-------------

A coro, cuando todo se quedó a oscuras y con un susurro de “uno,dos,tres” que no pasó desapercibido para nadie es que comenzaron todos a entonar la canción.

_Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti_

Velas, trece velas para ser exactos iluminaban el fondo del pasillo, acercándose a medida que la canción avanzaba. Tonos dispares, no eran grandes cantantes, pero a Natsu no le importaba siempre y cuando fueran de su querida familia. De más cerca, y disipando el enojo que intentaba mantener con todas sus fuerzas es que la sonrisa volvió a iluminar su rostro, y los corazones de todos los presentes en el salón. Las pequeñas flamas chispeantes alumbraban la cara de su hermano, contrastando con los mechones de cabello, y con la emoción contagiosa que brillaba en los ojos de ambos Hinata. Dos soles, entremedio de toda esa oscuridad.

_Feliz cumpleaños, Natsu, que los cumplas feliz._

La canción se detuvo, un breve segundo que se hizo más largo de lo común. Era amor transmitido en una mirada; no solo de parte de Hinata, sino de todos alrededor. Su pequeña Natsu cumplía un año más, un año más cerca de dejar de ser una niña. Un título que sólo sería de edad, pues el bebé de Karasuno, eso lo sería de por vida.

—No olvides pedir un deseo. — Acercó la bandeja. Un pastel trenzado, adornado con las 13 velas alrededor de manera tan delicada que Natsu sólo pudo reír. Eso tenía que ser obra de Asahi, y supo que tuvo razón cuando al buscarlo con la mirada él sólo la desvió abochornado, apurándola con una de sus manos.

Se tomó un minuto para mirarlos a todos, a sus padres, tíos, hermanos reunidos ahí expectante por ella. La alegría la embargo por completo, por eso cuando llegó el turno de soplar las velas y pedir un deseo pidió el mismo que venía formulando desde hacia otros años: permanecer junto a su familia de la misma manera en que lo había hecho hasta ahora. Una lluvia de aplausos consiguió tras apagar hasta a última de las velas, y las luces volvieron a iluminar el gimnasio.

Abrazó las piernas de Sugawara, que fue el primero en acercarse, extendiendo un platillo y un pequeño tenedor. Aún con Hinata sosteniendo el pastel, cortar un pedazo limpio y bondadoso para Natsu. El primer bocado siempre es del cumpleañero.

—… ¡Tardaste mucho, niichan! Sólo te salvas porque es… ¡Es dulce! — sus ojos brillaron, el sabor burbujeando en su boca. Olfateó, siguiendo el aroma particular — … ¿Tiene aroma a cerezas…? —

Hinata sonrió.

—Y a nuez. —


	2. Cawing at Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay algunas rutinas que se alteran siempre que suceden estos incidentes, las palomas no son buenas noticias para los cuervos, ni para algunas cosas que intuyen bajo el tapete.

Suga era el primero en despertarse, y también el primero en tener que salir de la cálida comodidad del futón para enfrentar el frío de la mañana. No hacía falta siquiera el sonido de una alarma, su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado a la rutina que a él siempre le tocaba iniciar, deslizó las colchas con cuidado de no provocar demasiado ruido que pudiese despertar al pelinegro que dormía en la misma habitación. Y con respecto a este último ahí estaba, a centímetros de su propia colchoneta, durmiendo con ambos brazos sobre su cabeza y medio destapado, igual de plácido y desarmado como los peluches que Natsu dejaba olvidados y regados por el pasillo cuando era más niña. Se acercó a acomodar sus cobijas, suspirando cuando notó que seguía trayendo la ropa de trabajo a medio sacar dentro de las mantas.

— Te he dicho mil veces que te acuestes usando pijamas, Daichi… —

Rodó los ojos, acomodando mejor el cojín bajo su cabeza con apenas un ceño fruncido y un balbuceo incoherente como reacción. Sólo se lo perdonaba porque la puerta abierta de su habitación y los zapatos tropezados en la entrada daban evidencia del estado de nula energía en que había llegado después del trabajo. Con algo de dificultad agudizó la mirada para ver la hora entre la semioscuridad de la habitación: Daichi habría llegado hace apenas una hora y media con mucha suerte considerando que el reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana.

Se arropó con un suéter de lana viejo, saliendo del cuarto una vez pasado el choque de frío y con los pájaros típicos del alba sonando en un Tokyo que comenzaba a despertar. La metrópolis en pausa era una invitación a volver a la cama cuando aún podías aprovecharla sin todo el ruido del ajetreo diario y la sinergia propia de la capital. Se dio un momento para apreciar ese pequeño instante de calma, estirar los brazos, las piernas, y con un gran bostezo mudo comenzar el tour por su hogar.

Era una propiedad grande, y también antigua, ubicada en un barrio de los suburbios de Itabashi, uno de los distritos más tranquilos al norte de la capital. Un edificio que en tiempos pasados sirvió de escuela privada por los años setenta, y que ahora conocía de seguro días más alegres al estado algo lúgubre que presento la fachada cuando recién llegaron, actualmente les servía a modo de una gran casa con capacidad de albergar bastantes personas en caso de ser necesario. Era revestida de cemento y hormigón por fuera, más por dentro seguía manteniendo un tradicional piso de madera, las características puertas corredizas y amplios ventanales: algunos cubiertos en su totalidad por cortinas y otras tapadas con planchas de madera para evitar la excesiva luz de las mañanas o resguardar del frío de los inviernos. Sin esperar mucho más calzó sus pantuflas, tenía un caminar que naturalmente era silencioso tallado por la costumbre de tener que pasear a tempranas horas de la mañana por un piso que crujía al más mínimo contacto tratando de no despertar a nadie, una tarea muy parecida a ser una especie de ninja mañanero que respetaba las horas de sueño en una casa llena de gente.

La primera tarea era ir a encender el calefactor de agua de las duchas. Sugawara descendió las escaleras hinchadas con el menor ruido posible, temblando un poco cuando pasó a las dependencias del gimnasio que usaban como sala de estar. No era muy grande, y estaba conectado por una puerta interior al edificio principal que de todas formas requería treinta segundos de tortura al quedar a la intemperie del frío vespertino para llegar a la otra puerta - Hizo nota mental de que uno de estos días y antes que llegara el calor abrasador debía convencer a Kageyama, Tanaka o Daichi de poner murallas a aquel pasillo para hacer todo el trayecto más ameno-. El piso flotante del antiguo gimnasio estaba bastante intacto salvo por un socavón en una de sus esquinas, donde los maderos estaban hundidos. Unos sillones se encontraban al fondo, una mesita y otras cosas varias adornaban una parte de este junto con los restos de las guirnaldas y globos del cumpleaños que habían celebrado anoche. Claro que todas estas cosas se veían totalmente fuera de lugar con la malla de voleyball instalada y que dividía la cancha en dos, aún con algunas pelotas repartidas por el lugar del partido improvisado que habían terminado jugando ayer una vez que Natsu se fue a dormir, primeramente ante la insistencia suya, ya que aún de cumpleañera Daichi no la dejaría faltar el día siguiente a sus clases. Al fondo del gimnasio, pasando por una puerta blanca estaban las duchas; un cartel antiguo que diferenciaba entre el camerino de hombres y de mujeres ahora sólo era un adorno que se olvidaron de sacar, desde que por dentro la pared que separaba efectivamente ambos estaba parcialmente derrumbada, dejando a un lado las duchas y en el otro una bañera instalada. A la entrada estaba el calentador que aprovechó de encender, meneando un poco el balón de gas de antemano y volver corriendo a seguir con las labores.

Pasó un tiempo en que Suga era el único ser despierto en esa casa, no queriendo despertar siquiera a Tanaka cuando se asomó a su cuarto con toda la intención. Tenía un extraño sentimiento, una nostalgia hogareña flotando en el aire y fue en ese entonces que encontró el motivo: que pese a que formalmente todos vivían en el mismo lugar, era muy difícil tenerlos a todos en casa en el mismo momento, fuese por molestos turnos de trabajo en el caso de Daichi o porque estaban exhaustos de un día laboral, o Tsukishima y Yamaguchi estaban de turno en sus correspondientes laboratorios. “Todos los pichones en el nido” pensó, y le dio un poco de grima incluso verlo de esa manera, era exacto describirlo de esa forma, sí, pero era una frase que perfectamente saldría de la boca de Daichi cuando su instinto paternal estaba más arriba de las nubes, y no sabía que eso fuera contagioso. Incluso había aprovechado de ducharse una vez tenía el café preparado y ahora estaba allí, en la sala de profesores que funcionaba como el pequeño comedor cocina donde solían juntarse todos por la mañana antes de partir cada uno a sus labores, mirando las noticias dando sorbos ausentes, esperando dieran las siete de la mañana o que alguien se dignara a levantarse, lo que sucediera primero.

Los escalones crujiendo con torpeza le alertaron de una persona despierta, asomándose por curiosidad de quien sería el primer pájaro mañanero que se había dignado a salir de la cama. La figura de Asahi llevando a una aún adormilada Natsu no tardó en aparecer, la niña tenía siempre un lento despertar, casi en estado de sonámbula hasta que ya estaba sentada, vestida y tomando desayuno mientras miraban las noticias antes de irse a clases. El moreno parecía no estar del todo despierto también, su cabello largo se pegaba en gran parte a su rostro y otro tanto seguía de la misma forma en la que estuvo apoyado contra su almohada mientras dormía, pero aún y todo medio luchando contra morfeo daba lo mejor de sí para evitar que la chica diera algún paso en falso, doblara su tobillo y cayera escaleras abajo - cosa que por lo demás, a Hinata solía sucederle seguido -. A Sugawara le producía ternura. Daichi podía tener razón, aunque ayer abogase él porque Natsu ya era una niña crecida e independiente, siendo sincero con sus propios sentimientos y con su corazón a sus ojos seguía siendo la pequeña que se quedaba dormida con sus colitas hechas, su pijama de ositos y que iba a inmiscuirse entre las mantas de su futón cuando las tormentas eléctricas eran muy fuertes. Tomó el rostro de la pequeña colorada y le acarició las mejillas con suavidad, besando su frente con cariño y aleonando aún más los mechones color zanahoria de su melena en todas las direcciones posibles.

—Kou-tan… buenos días… —las palabras salieron arrastradas de su boca y un bostezo estuvo por ahogarlas cuando aún no terminaban de salir.

— Dímelo cuanto estés despierta. Será mejor que te apresures mientras aún haya agua caliente. ¿No quieres que Tanaka se te adelante, o sí? —

Ese pareció ser el truco para hacer que los ojos avellana de Natsu se abrieran de par en par, todo rastro de sueño desvanecido y prácticamente brincó cual resorte, soltando la mano de Asahi y sorteando los escalones que faltaban, con éxito, para tranquilidad de los dos hombres.

— ¡¡No!! ¡¡Siempre la usa toda y me niego a bañarme con agua helada!! ¡Me voy a congelar! —la pequeña se perdió en los pasillos. Sugawara rió cuando la escuchó estornudar cual gatito al pasar por el patio abierto.

Con esos dos de pie, no quedaba tanta prisa en preparar las cosas, despertar a Nishinoya y Tanaka era probablemente una pérdida de tiempo, Hinata y Kageyama no tardarían en aparecer haciendo escándalo entre los corredores, y solo hasta entonces sentía que el día finalmente había comenzado. Sonriendo para sí mismo le dio un codazo a las costillas de Asahi que de seguro no esperaba ese ataque tan temprano y casi cae dando un salto hacia atrás.

— ¡S-Suga! —

— ¡Nada de andar quedándote dormido en el trabajo! Ayer bebiste demasiado con Nishinoya y Tanaka. Ni siquiera sé si tenían que levantarse temprano hoy… iba a pedirte ayuda con los termos, pero pensándolo mejor ve por tu ducha, apestas ¿Así vas a ir a trabajar con los niños? ¿Así es que aún no te denuncian? ¿Un vago borracho cuidando a mis hijos? —

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que comentar eso….? Con lo que ya me cuesta lidiar con todos… —pero por si las moscas, levantó los brazos y olisqueó los recovecos que podía alcanzar. Sabía que sí había bebido bastante, aunque no al punto de parecer un borracho de esquina, y en todo caso no era algo que hiciese seguido después de todo había sido en una ocasión especial.

Tanaka estaba de pie frente al mueble cuando Suga volvió con Asahi al salón, en una calidad de zombie tal que casi se olvida de verter el café en el tazón y no sobre la mesa. Suga no alcanzó a darle su merecido regaño como acababa de hacer con Asahi cuando tras él se escuchó un estruendo que venía del final de las escaleras.

— ¡¿Y bien?! ¿Cuál es tu veredicto? —las puertas se abrieron de par en par, con una sonrisa radiante que contrastaba con la saliva seca en su mejilla y sus usualmente brillantes ojos empequeñecidos por las pocas horas de sueño, se postró a su lado tan vivo como siempre. — Dilo abiertamente, ha sido lo mejor que has probado en tu desdichada vida ¿no es así? —Nishinoya era una de esas personas con energía ilimitada, Suga tenía una teoría sobre esto, no es que en ese cuerpo tan pequeño cupiera una gran dosis condensada de electrolitos - tal vez había un poco de cierto esto pero ahí no encontraba el secreto completo -. Él creía que Noya robaba la energía de quienes le rodeaban, era eso o tenía una manera de alimentarse directo de la corriente eléctrica ¿de qué otra forma se podría explicar que el cuerpo le luciera cansado pero su vigor fuese el mismo? No la había.

— Aghhh Noya, si, si, estuvo delicioso, solo baja la voz —maldita la hora en que se dejó convencer de probar sus experimentos, ah… no era la primera vez que caía, por supuesto que no, siempre empezaba igual, un sorbo no más, pero el sabor atrapa y cuando se daba cuenta ya iba por la cuarta ronda.

— ¡Suga-san, buenos días! —sonriendo con todos sus dientes a la vista ocupó un lugar junto a Tanaka y bostezando se acurruco en la mesa — ¿Asahi ya despertó? fue el primero en dormirse… —murmuró en un evidente tono de reproche, era solo unos cuantos años mayor que él y se portaba como abuelo cuando se trataba de beber.

—No hace mucho, puedes alcanzarlo en las duchas —no hubo respuesta, solo un bufido mayor, Suga rio un poco — Creo que deberías considerarlo… hoy es miércoles—

Mecánicamente los tres se giraron hacia la pizarra que usaban para llevar el horario de cada uno, ésta contenía los siete días de la semana y muy visiblemente se veía un “Olympe” escrito y resaltado con tres signos de admiración, frente a esto había un cronograma riguroso de una jornada completa de trabajo la cual iniciaba en media hora y finalizando en unas lejanas seis y treinta.

— ¡Aghhh! ¡¡No me jodan!! —arrebatando la taza de café a Tanaka, bebió largos tragos hasta casi haberla terminado, si salía ya mismo llegaría en el tiempo fijo. — Maldición, lo olvide por completo, Suga-san mi uni---- —

— En el segundo cajón —

— Los zapat--- —

— En el casillero, como siempre —

—….OKAASAN —de un salto por sobre la mesa aterrizó frente al mayor, le estrujó fuerte contra su pecho, tener a alguien tan confiable como Sugawara en casa lo hacía todo mucho más sencillo. Y el mismo Sugawara estaba resignado a esa posición, por más que les dijera que no lo era, ese era el tipo de apodo que no puedes quitarte y que también te niegas a asumir aunque sea obvio para todo el grupo e incluso para ti mismo. 

— Si, si, ve, se hace tarde —palmoteó sus brazos mirando el reloj con insistencia, y Nishinoya como si acabara de recordarlo lo soltó y antes de subir por sus cosas, regresó hasta Tanaka, quitándole la taza una vez más antes de que él bebiera lo que quedaba se lo acabo sin mayor miramiento y subió las escaleras. Tanaka en su estupor se dio cuenta cuando ya se había mordido la lengua.

— ¡¡Bastardo!! —

— Tú también ten un buen día Ryuu —

Ambos lo vieron partir velozmente, no tardó mucho en subir por su ropa, bajar a medio enjuagarse la cara y lavar sus dientes para escabullirse por el pasillo que llevaba a la salida, gritando un “Buenos días” a todo el que se encontrara. Entre ellas Natsu, con su uniforme listo que ya acostumbrada a esas situaciones apenas vio al huracán rodante ir a bajar las escaleras a trompicones se apegó a las barandas para que Noya no fuese a derribarla en el proceso. Le esperaba al peli negro toda una odisea al cruzar la ciudad.

Cuando Tanaka creyó que el silencio reinaba otra vez, salvo por el murmullo de la televisión y después de embutirse dos cubos de hielos en la boca para reducir el ardor de la lengua que aún sentía latir, fue que un par de voces discutiendo se adentraron a la improvisada cocina. Tanaka se armó con uno de los cucharones de sopa que tenía más cercanos, demasiada paciencia puesta a prueba en una mañana y ese par era de temer.

— No eres más idiota, porque no eres más grande —

— ¿Que dijiste? ¡He crecido bastante desde la última vez! —

— Exacto, ahora a tu cuerpo le cabe más idiotez —ahí estaban de nuevo, el dúo raro con su algarabía matutina que nunca faltaba para comenzar el día.

Tanaka alcanzó a levantarse del asiento antes de que Kageyama mandara a volar al más bajo por debajo de la mesa cuando la disputa tomó tintes más personales con la inigualable imitación que hacia Hinata de su compañero. Ese humor negro definitivamente le tuvo que ser contagiado de cierto retorcido rubio.

 

Los desayunos en comunidad concluían tan rápido como comenzaban. Kageyama y Tanaka terminaban de limpiar las últimas tazas que habían usado, incluido también trapear las cerámicas del salón donde el lio matutino que habían montado Hinata y Kageyama concluyó en tirar la cafetera al suelo. A regañadientes, el pelinegro ya podía ver los números rojos en sus siguientes trabajos de lo que le costaría el tener que pagar una nueva cafetera, quizás si lograba convencer a Nishinoya de que le prestara su tarjeta de crédito para comprarla en unas tres o cuatro medianas cómodas cuotas sus quincenas no se verían tan afectadas.

Koushi le daba sorbos a la única taza de café de granos que había sobrevivido la masacre, tener que consumir ese café instantáneo era suficiente castigo para el otro par. Acomodó un par de almohadones bajo él, las piernas flectadas en el brazo del sofá donde estaba recostado mientras hacía un zapping general por los canales de la televisión. Tanaka se asomó con ojos brillantes cuando se distrajo dejando uno de los canales demasiado tiempo, notando que estaban transmitiendo la repetición de una novela romántica de pésimo gusto que sin embargo Tanaka parecía amar, rompiendo sus ilusiones cuando avanzó al siguiente con el control remoto de la televisión.

Casi lo sigue de largo al camuflado entre los matinales de los mismos chismes aburridos que emitían todas las mañanas. Ver su rostro en televisión era todo un acontecimiento, tan así que hacia el lavadero solo pudo gritar para que los otros tres se acercaran a mirar.

—…No, actualmente, podemos decir que la identidad es desconocida. No es posible descartar que se trate de un impostor que actúe bajo un parecido modus operandi, sobre todo por el distrito de ataque. —  
La voz barítono remecía, aun siendo una grabación.  
La expresión de Kageyama cambió, ligera pero lo suficientemente patente para que los ojos o el instinto entrenado de Sugawara lo captará. Tanaka apretó la mandíbula y ya podía unir los puntos en su cabeza.

— ¿No estaban acaso ayer por la zona del incidente? —Suga levantaba una de sus cejas, suspicaz.

En la pantalla, uno de los agentes más reconocidos de la comisión de contramedidas ghoul daba un reporte exhaustivo, como en pocas ocasiones. Y que estuviese él haciendo las declaraciones a la luz pública era suficiente para que quedase en claro la gravedad del asunto.

— Kageyama… ¿Viste ayer a Ushiwaka? —

Hinata buscaba alguna confirmación en los ojos del pelinegro. El susodicho, parecía un sabueso atento a cada palabra y expresión del agente, como si tuviese a Ushijima Wakatoshi en frente y no una inerte grabación de hace horas atrás. Podía sentir los ojos preocupados de disfrazado reproche sobre sí por parte del peligris, que sin embargo intentó ignorar.

— …. No, no le vi en el perímetro. Había demasiada gente. —

Sugawara hizo una mueca, mientras que el reportero comenzaba a reproducir las imágenes de la cámara y los caza-noticias del edificio de la noche anterior. Las frase “aparición del Heart Seeker“ alumbraban la pantalla, y eso solo aumentaba su ansiedad. Sobre todo con la supuesta aparición de un ghoul fuerte en las cercanías de los límites del Karasuno, amenazaba con atraer atención indeseada a sus distritos.

— ¿Quiénes teníamos hoy de turno…? —

— Yamaguchi y Tsukishima —Tanaka respondió rápido, adivinando quizás a donde iría su pregunta pues ya estaba revisando el calendario que mantenían a un lado de la pizarra, marcado con numerosas notas y círculos rojos.

— ¿Ushijima-san, es este incidente vinculable al rumor que circula por las redes sociales? Una serie de desaparición de menores de edad… —

— Es algo que aún está por investigarse, y comprobarse. —

— Para parecer un paleto realmente es bueno manejando las preguntas. Aunque no sé si es realmente bueno o solo demasiado tajante, tiene aterrado al periodista, oye. —Tanaka mantenía sus brazos cruzados, jugando con las llaves de la camioneta en uno de sus dedos. A Suga no le agradaba el tener que ceder o dar la razón en cualquier discusión que involucrara a ese hombre, pero resultaba una verdad ineludible que sin embargo no diría en voz alta. Pocas personas no se intimidarían con él al lado.

—…Díganle a Asahi que se vaya con cuidado, y lo mismo aplica a todos. Puede que tengamos palomas rondando las calles estos días. —

Como si fuese la guinda del pastel. Sugawara podía sentir el remecer de los problemas a la vuelta de la esquina, que sin embargo le parecían ya una realidad de la que esperaba con todo su corazón equivocarse. 17 millones de personas viviendo en una capital, y siempre terminaban todos pisándose los talones.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Siendo presa del implacable sol del mediodía, se vio en la penosa tarea de tallar sus ojos y perezosamente levantarse soltando un par de bostezos en el proceso, escaneó rápido la habitación tratando de confirmar el lugar donde se encontraba. Cuando supo que efectivamente era su cuarto se dejó caer de nuevo en el futón y abrazó la dakimakura con uno de sus brazos, estiro el otro hacia arriba buscando su teléfono que marcaba exactamente veinte para la una, su primera clase no sería hasta dentro de unas horas asi que tenia el tiempo suficiente para arreglarse y pasearse un poco por la casa en lo que la inspiración para terminar su informe se dignaba a aparecer. 

Antes de ponerse en pie revisó el juego online en el que llevaba viciado un poco más de dos meses. Sentía tanta satisfacción al ver el número de gemas en aumento, pronto tendría las suficientes para comprar a su doceavo cachorro, el mantenimiento era lento pero verlos subir de nivel valía completo la pena. Dio un bostezo más y se puso en marcha luego de dejar su lado ordenado, aun cuando no importaba que tanto acomodará sus pertenencias, nunca podría competir con como Tsukki mantenía las suyas.

Salió del cuarto arrastrando los pies y rascando su estómago colgó una toalla en su hombro, todo era tan silencioso los miércoles, organizar su horario para que prácticamente le quedara casi todo el dia libre había sido una de las decisiones más acertadas que había tenido, ahora solo estaban Daichi, en su imperturbable estado de inconsciencia luego de una ardua jornada de trabajo, Ennoshita, como siempre recluido en lo que llamaban centro de operaciones, y él, deambulando sin mayor preocupación que servirse una buena taza de café bloqueando el recuerdo de lo turbio que lucía su futuro académico, mientras bajaba los escalones para llegar a esa anhelada meta tarareó una canción cualquiera que de alguna forma le arrancó una sonrisa traviesa debido a las fibras que removió.

Una deliciosa y humeante taza de café lo mejorara todo, fue lo que pensó instantáneamente al entrar en la cocina. Todas las cosas estaban en su sitio, sin embargo, le extrañó no ver por ninguna parte la cafetera con las habituales tazas listas para ser servidas por los que se quedaban, pese a este detalle, su consideración maternal era irrefutable, lo reconfortaba y estaba seguro de que a los demás también. Yamaguchi era de los que creía que eran una familia, una poco ortodoxa pero familia a fin de cuentas, y si debía darse un papel ahora mismo sería el de la oveja negra. Un suspiro afloro en sus labios queriendo cortar sus pensamientos, si seguía por esa línea todo el buen humor con el que despertaba se arruinaria, y como el karma había decidido llegar a su vida cual ex amante insistente, trago con dificultad el primer sorbo que le dio a su taza al ver en la pizarra un rozagante “TsukiYama E-20” al final del día. Debía ser una mala broma, no era posible que la rotación los dejara de nuevo en la primera línea de ataque, lo que menos necesitaba era una carga más para sumarse a su ya devastada moral. Bebió hasta la última gota de ese vulgar instantáneo que halló en la alacena, su cuerpo se encontraba ávido de cafeína y aquel néctar oscuro y en exceso dañino, le hacía menos tedioso el asumir lo que significaba ese código en el pizarrón. Llenando de oxígeno sus pulmones exhalo cualquier duda o temor que le rondara, todavía era temprano para eso. 

Atravesó el corredor que unía el antiguo edificio escolar con el gimnasio y de paso las duchas, eran estas últimas el sitio a donde se dirigía, no había mucho que pensar pero su cabeza se negaba a dejar de hacerlo, la imagen de Tsukki venía a su mente con demasiada insistencia para su propio bien y lo único que calmó sus innecesarias reflexiones fue el frío abrupto del agua cortando aquella tortura mental a la que era sometido. Tsukishima era el menor de sus problemas, aún tenía mucho que resolver. Lo bueno era que la soga que él mismo puso en su cuello le dio un respiro aflojando su agarre, todo lucía siempre mejor luego de un largo baño, hubiera querido que fuese con agua caliente y en una enorme tina donde sumergirse por completo, pero no se podía tener todo en la vida.

— ...Bueno… no queda más que esforzarme con el informe —se autoconvenció subiendo por las escaleras después de secarse perfectamente las piernas y evitar formar esos charquitos que tanto molestaban a los mayores. No supo si era su impresión o los escalones crujían mas que antes, en el día se le restaba importancia al ruido, pero de noche aquel chirrido había hecho erizar a más de uno. 

Los apuntes de su última clase de farmacoterapia estaban ya transcritos, de ellos sacó tanta información como pudo para su informe, no hacía falta más que pulir algunos párrafos que en el apuro de escribir antes de que las palabras se le escaparan no pudo darles gran coherencia. Cuando se dispuso a iniciar con su labor, su teléfono sonó con un conocido ringtone de llamada en el que la prominente melodía de una guitarra se destacaba, un suspiro resignado escapó de sus labios y estirándose aparatosamente sobre el monitor intento alcanzarlo sin tener que levantarse de todo, el teléfono rodó de costado cayendo de la mesa baja por culpa de la torpeza de sus dedos. Bufó inconforme con el resultado que tenía al buscar fomentar su pereza, pero sin estar dispuesto a rendirse, paso sus pies por debajo de ella enganchando el colgante de estrellas a su pantalón, tirando así de este y obtener la merecida victoria, un triunfo seguía siéndolo por pequeño que fuera.

Dibujó el patrón de desbloqueo y abrió la burbuja de chat que acababa de aparecer, con una sonrisa conmovida leyó el sencillo globo de diálogo que recitaba un “Como me hiciste prometer, aquí estoy recordándote tus deberes, ese informe no se escribirá solo así que ponte a trabajar, holgazán”. Yamaguchi rió con ganas respondiendo un vago “Si, eso estaba por hacer, mamá” un emoji sacando la lengua fue lo que le contestaron y dio por finalizada la conversación. Dejando el teléfono lejos como si esto le ayudará a combatir con la tentación que representaba, trono sus dedos y retomó su tarea.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“Escuche que su esposa terminó con él porque era un alcohólico”  
“¿En serio? a mí me dijeron que se hizo amante de la directora y fue así como consiguió el trabajo”  
“¿Es un cazafortunas?”  
“Si, y tiene toda la pinta de serlo”

Cada frase que oía se clavaba en su pecho como un puñal, no sabía que era peor, si la certeza con la que eran divulgados esos rumores o que todos fuesen dichos a solo un par de metros de distancia haciéndole imposible el no escucharlos con claridad. —No soy un alcoho--- —mentalmente reprochaba las habladurías de las damas, pero la escena de Nishinoya casi empujando la copa vino experimental a su boca le tensó hasta la más delgada de sus fibras.

No, no, no, no, no. Imposible. Antes de salir de casa esa mañana acoso tanto a Suga para que sintiera su aliento que de haberlos visto Daichi le hubiera resultado muy difícil explicarle lo que sucedía. “No es lo que parece, solo quiero asegurarme de no tener tufo” ah, sí, perfecto, de los celos desmedidos pasaría a enojarse - desmedidamente también, porque así era él -, y es que ¿Cuál era la razón para beber entre semana? Solo una, su debilidad mental siendo aprovechada por un muy astuto Nishinoya. Ser llamado así era una vergüenza para los verdaderos alcohólicos y cazafortunas del mundo. Él ni siquiera tenía problemas con salir del trabajo usando el delantal correspondiente que se hacía pasar por uniforme, y aun así no quería imaginar las proporciones en que los rumores empeorarían y distorsionarían si su aliento alcoholizado se volvía notorio. El poder de la gente y de la imaginación era realmente aterrador. El círculo que mantenían de distancia con él al salir la turba de personas, era un indicador, podría ser peor, se decía, al menos ya no venía la policía a detenerlo porque algún chico inventaba que estaba vendiendo droga a la salida de la escuela.

— ¿Asahi-nii? —la vocecita suave de Natsu lo despejo de la nube negra que se formaba, lenta pero segura sobre él. Debía haberlo estado mirando hacía un rato porque ladeaba la cabeza tratando de descifrar el porqué de las raras expresiones que hacía.

Negando enérgicamente con su cabeza, ofreció su mano para que la tomara y pudieran irse de regreso a casa. Asahi siempre la esperaba a la salida de su escuela, esta tenía una afiliación con el kindergarten para el que él trabajaba. El edificio del jardín de infantes quedaba en el mismo terreno que la escuela donde asistía Natsu, salvo que el ingreso era por el otro lado de la manzana y aun cuando las dependencias estaban totalmente separadas del resto de los niveles, la cercanía hacía que se hiciera muy sencillo tener un ojo puesto en ella siempre, para tranquilidad suya y también de todos en casa.

— Te tardaste un poco esta vez —

—Me he quedado ayudando a la maestra en algo —las risas de los niños que continuaban saliendo al encuentro de sus madres opacaron un poco sus palabras, pero con claridad la escucho y la sonrisa que portaba en sus labios se le contagió.

Si, tenían una vida humana bien establecida. Algunos trabajaban, otros estudiaban, no dejaba de reconfortarlo ver como Natsu cada día se mostraba alegre de haber aprendido algo nuevo, de poder compartir con sus compañeros, de poder hacer amigos, de poder vivir una infancia que a la mayoría de ellos en su momento se les prohibió. No lo diría abiertamente para no tentar a que el antiguo Daichi saliera a flote luego de tantos años, pero de todas las personas en el mundo que pudieron encontrarla, definitivamente su amigo era la mejor opción.

Por supuesto... no es como si vivir de esa manera estuviera exento de peligros.

Descendieron por el sendero pedregoso mientras oía sobre como Souta le estuvo - nuevamente - molestando durante toda la clase lanzándole trocitos de goma de borrar, sus mejillas se inflaban conforme iba contándole a lo que él asentía y contenía la pequeña risa que advertía con salir. Esas cosas nunca cambiaban, los niños siempre eran niños, de seguir así ese pobre chiquillo tendría a toda una pandilla de mal humorados hermanos mayores rodeándolo a la salida. A su mente vinieron Tanaka y Nishinoya y tuvo que morderse el labio para que la risa que estaba conteniendo no escapara. Kageyama e incluso Daichi con sus auras amenazadoras asustaría a cualquiera, aunque Hinata fuese su hermano de sangre, irónicamente ante semejante legión terminaría por resultar ser el más civilizado del montón.

De la nada y sin previo aviso la sintió detenerse, volteando a verla siguió con su mirada el camino hasta el lugar donde su vista se quedó posada. Un molesto estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo y solamente pudo pensar una cosa… otro más.

—Es la madre de Ryoma-kun de nuevo… —susurró evidentemente cohibida. Llevaba ya tres días repartiendo volantes con la foto de su hijo impresa a cada persona con la que se topaba calles más abajo de la escuela, la policía seguía investigando pero sin una pista de sus captores la tarea de encontrarlo lucia interminable, a pesar de esto ella no se rendía, algunas veces se veía más desesperada y angustiada pero nunca menos decidida o determinada, justo como una madre debía ser. — ¿Crees… que lo encuentren? —Natsu generalmente mostraba para todos un semblante risueño, por eso verla con la mirada ensombrecida le encogió el corazón, se mantuvo firme, tragando sus nervios para evitar que fueran tan transparentes como solían ser en él, aun cuando también la expresión de desesperación, y las bolsas cansadas bajo los ojos de la mujer provocaban sentimientos con los que era molestamente empático.

Los niños desaparecidos ya sumaban diez contando a Ryoma, dos de ellos iban a su escuela, todos estaban en el mismo rango de edad y de ninguno había quedado la menor pista de su paradero. Sin testigos o un pedido de rescate, era difícil saber por dónde comenzar y con los días corriendo la esperanza de encontrarlos con vida se extinguía. No se sintió capaz de decirle esto, por eso de sus labios solo salió una sonrisa conciliadora y con un suave apretón a su pequeña mano la apuro a seguir caminando.

En diferentes medidas todos eran sobreprotectores con Natsu, era la única niña viviendo con ellos, sería imposible convivir como lo hacían y no sentir ese deseo paternal de protegerla, de desear que creciera bien y fuese feliz. Por eso la tarea de estar pendiente de ella en la escuela no le era un problema, pero con el peligro acechando a los infantes, ahora cuidarla era más que nunca una obligación en la que cada uno debía contribuir, no había manera en que se arriesgaran a perderla y que de paso fuese revelada su verdadera naturaleza. Eran tantas cosas de las cuales preocuparse, tanto que se podía perder si se daba un paso en falso, incluso él mismo temía cometer un error y hundirlos a todos. Tomar la decisión de trabajar contraía una responsabilidad enorme, pero como Daichi decía, la época en la que vivían escondidos llegó a su fin, era el momento de armarse de valor, porque eso significaba mezclarse en la cotidianidad humana. Tener el coraje para vivir.  
Con su pulgar acaricio gentilmente la mano de Natsu, en un gesto que intentó transmitiese la confianza y seguridad que sentía surgir antes de que las mismas se evaporaran en el aire. Algo de efecto tuvo, reflejado en la suave inclinación de las comisuras en la boca de la pequeña. — Dejemos que la policía haga su propio trabajo por ahora ¿Está bien…? —

El eco de las sirenas por las calles había mantenido sus nervios de punta durante toda la mañana. Por supuesto, era una espada de total doble filo tener la presencia de más uniformados por ahí, y el tener gente a cuestas solía poner más lentos los sentidos y el trabajo de las propias neuronas. Claro que eso no producía tranquilidad en el mayor, sino más bien todo lo contrario, podía sentir la ansiedad a la vuelta de la esquina pero se recordó mantenerse sereno, profesional: Como bien se sabía, más rápido se atrapa a un mentiroso que a un ladrón y esta vez no habían robado nada.

Incluso olvidando quitarse el delantal que usaba durante las horas laborales, acomodó su pequeña mochila y aceleró el paso para abrirse camino entre los curiosos que se reunían en torno a la mujer atraídos por su trágica historia. Luces rojas y azules titilaban en el rabillo del ojo, tenía la esperanza de al menos quitar a la pequeña de todo ese ajetreo antes de que se armaran y se vieran atrapados entre micrófonos, cámaras y agentes pidiendo declaraciones para la investigación. Aún de incógnitos, creciendo con ellos ya reconocías los ademanes y los gestos con la práctica de tantos años, y actuar normal no era algo en lo que fuera extremadamente talentoso.

Fue cuando las patrullas comenzaron a subir por el camino que optó por tomar un desvió, tratando de no lucir sospechoso. La contradictorio era, que tanto el semblante determinado y concentrado que tan escaso se instalaba en su rostro daba bastante más miedo y eso ya traía atención innecesaria, podía jurar que de no ser por lo feliz que se veía la pequeña pelinaranja saltando a su lado ya lo habrían detenido o a lo menos chequeado de que no la estaba secuestrando. Para Natsu era absolutamente transparente, podía leer su entrelíneas, no sabía que tan bueno o malo podía ser esto, pero la risa burlesca que soltó cuando intuyó exactamente lo que estaba atormentando lo relajó más de lo que pensó, incluso dejando de contener un aliento que no sabía que estaba guardando.

Cambiando la dirección de la calle por la que iban, se opuso a la segura preocupación que debía tener Sugawara, quien tendía a siempre arrinconarse un poco en aquellos momentos de tensión. No era para menos… o quizás sí y él para variar, estaba viendo fantasmas donde tal vez no los había. El caso fue, que se animó así mismo a dejar de estar tan rígido nada más al confirmar la ausencia de patrullas en el perímetro comenzando así la zona comercial. Pero pareciera que a su compañera de viaje la transición entre estado y estado le resultó tediosa y eterna puesto que un golpe que le llegó certeramente en el diafragma le dobló en dos, y le dejó un sabor a nostalgia en la boca, y también al almuerzo.

—¡¡¡Natsu!!! —

—Siempre funciona cuando hay que devolverte a tierra, Asa-nii —

 

—… No copies cosas malas de Daichi o Suga... —

Asahi no podía culparla, por más que ahora estuviese hasta un poco mareado. Solo a los malos ejemplos que tenía de figuras paternas y a la clase de karate improvisado que hacía con Tanaka, ella por su parte seguía caminando por unos escaparates importando poco y nada lo que acababa de decirle. Dejó que marchara por delante de él, siguiéndola a paso lento mientras revoloteaba de vitrina en vitrina, como mucho haciendo un gesto o apresurándose a jalarla de un brazo cuando parecía dispuesta a entrar a gastar su dinero en cualquier chuchería que había cautivado su atención y que desecharía al día después.

Hacer la hora sonaba prudente, al menos en lo que ya retiraban a todos los chicos de la escuela y bajara la cantidad de policías, pensaba él al observar su reloj de mano. Con algo de dinero en sus bolsillos miró a lo lejos los juegos mecánicos, podría costearle un par de turnos si eso quería, sonaba bien para él, no todo era estudios y obligaciones, si le decía a Suga que sus intenciones eran distraerlas el regaño a su imprudencia sería menor… quizás. Estuvo a punto de ofrecerle convertir esa salida en una más divertida, pero los gritos y algarabía formada a metros de ellos se robó algo de su atención. Un hombre se mantenía gritando a viva voz, compitiendo con el hombre del puesto de enfrente y unas chicas que repartían muestras gratis de alguna goma de mascar hacían parte de la pintoresca escena. Asahi podía ver lo enrojecidos hasta el cuello que estaban ambos, y como uno manoteaba porque le acercaran una botella de agua, a su lado, un chico en un corpóreo de lo que parecía ser una lavadora bailarina con ojos se lo acercaba con bastante torpeza.

Uno tras otro, parecían estar subastando sus productos a la puja del otro, y beneficiándose de eso no se demoró en armar alrededor un corrillo de gente esperando a ver que tanto lograban bajarse el precio mutuamente para captar más clientes. Si uno decía tres mil, el otro inmediatamente lo bajaba su contrincante a dos mil quinientos y así pues no había de qué perderse. Al menos para los compradores, porque la lavadora bailarina que repartía unos cupones como loca parecía estar haciendo buen trabajo golpeando en el brazo con muy poca sutileza al vendedor cuando el precio sonaba ridículamente infravalorado.

Le tapó la boca a Natsu cuando casi grita que ella se llevaba una alfombra “persa” original. “Pero es originaaal, Kou-tan estaría de acuerdo”. Sí, posiblemente sí. No le extrañaba de alguien como Sugawara que esperaba el canal de compras por televisión todos los domingos.

—Por último, este nuevo electrodoméstico se lleva toda su atención. Modelo del año pasado, sin uso a precio rebajado solo por exhibición, la cafetera eléctrica se va en veinte mil —

Asahi pudo sentir como si Natsu volviese a golpearle del dolor que provocaba ese precio a sus oídos.

—¿Veinte mil? Tonterías, aquí en ElectroHome, lo dejamos en quince mil yenes -

La masa de gente comenzaba a inclinarse al negocio del frente.

— ¡Catorce mil a precio contado! —

 

— ¡Doce mil! —

 

— ¡Diez mil y en 3 cuotas! —

Y como si de un tsunami se tratara, mecidos por la mano del consumismo en exceso - reflexionaba poéticamente Asahi Azumane - volvían todos a intentar completar la compra, alzando los billetes, cuando la lavadora se lanza encima de la caja que tenían en exhibición, gritando un “¡La llevo! ¡La llevo!” que fue completamente mudo a oídos de la turba de gente.

Jaloneaban sus ojos, otros le tomaban de los brazos para ayudarle a levantarse, jalaban la compuerta de lavado del traje de espuma para ver si era funcional y otros intentaban quitarle la caja que tenía algo afianzada con uno de sus brazos. Asahi contemplaba algo impresionado, ya tomando de la mano a Natsu para rodear todo el escándalo cuando la tapa de la lavadora salió volando, y en su lugar estaba el cabello naranja aplastado y un rostro sudoroso que ya conocían bien.

—¡¡Oniichan está peleando por la cafetera!! —

Asahi fue demasiado lento para detener a Natsu cuando ya se había lanzado a luchar a punta de patadas al montón de gente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¿Cambiar de turno? ¡Imposible! —alzando su voz más de lo necesario estuvo a punto de añadir algo más pero la incomodidad en los ojos avellana silenció sus palabras, vaya ¿Era un secreto? Debía serlo, Yamaguchi no se habría tomado la molestia de esperarlo en la salida en vez de simplemente llamarlo o abordarlo cuando se encontraban en la mañana haciendo la fila para recibir sus termos de café junto a todos los demás, aunque sí que lo pensaba con atención, su rostro pecoso no dio señales de vida a la hora del desayuno. — ¿Siguen afilados? — cuestionó de la nada, sus ojos pestañearon y cualquiera hubiera jurado que acababa de agudizar su visión. Fue difícil no sentirse expuesto.

— Tensos querrás decir, bueno… supongo que es lo mismo —la mueca inconforme que intentó hacer lucir como casual sonrisa no pasó desapercibida para el mayor de los dos, quien suspirando se recargo mejor en la puerta de la furgoneta. 

— Ehm… no es lo mismo, estar tenso es sentirse inquieto con su presencia, en cambio, el filo hiere, y eso es lo que les está pasando a los dos —esperó recibir una corrección como respuesta, pero en vez de esto, no hubo más que una gesto simple que uniéndose a la anterior le dejaba aún más desconcertado, por molesto que fuera para Yamaguchi daba justo en el blanco. — De todas maneras, es imposible, el proveedor estará ahí en dos horas, y quedan muchas cosas por hacer —cruzándose de brazos cerró los ojos queriendo controlar su impaciencia, esperar por Ryuu era literalmente desesperante, en especial cuando se daba esos largos baños en su afán de sacarse ese apestoso olor a ramen, sin embargo, él lo agradecía, su nariz era muy sensible y para sus clientes sería fastidioso también.

— No es algo tan extremo como para decir que nos estamos hiriendo… es solo… ¿complicado? —

— ¿Complicado? todo lo que involucre a Tsukishima o es muy difícil de entender o es complicado — ¿No eran ambos ejemplos de lo mismo? Yamaguchi río resignado, por lo visto no iba conseguir algo de Nishinoya, su otra opción era Kageyama, pero dudaba que la cooperación pudiera darse entre los dos de una manera eficiente si se hacía de repente. Ambos eran demasiado tercos y orgullosos como para sincronizarse o adaptarse al otro. — ¿Por qué no solo le dices lo que te pasa? —chasqueando la lengua miró de costado hacia la solitaria calle, él nunca pasaría por cosas como esas, todo se solucionaba hablando de frente, así lo hacían los verdaderos hombres.

Sonaba más sencillo de lo que en verdad era, no era fácil, encararlo con algún tipo de reproche y discutir hasta que todo saliera a la luz, eso funcionó muchas veces en el pasado, pero era diferente en esta ocasión. Habían caminado por senderos apartados tanto tiempo que el punto donde estos se unirían de nuevo seguía siendo muy distante, más que apurar las cosas quería rodearlas hasta tener una idea concisa de cómo enfrentarlo… ¿estaba siendo un cobarde? Posiblemente y no sería la primera vez.

Estaba por decirle que no todo se resolvía tan agresivamente, negó al instante, hablaba con Nishinoya, el tipo de hombre que creía fervientemente en tomar al toro por los cuernos. —…gracias de todas maneras —encogiendo sus hombros se dio la vuelta y se topó con Tanaka, su primera reacción fue arrugar la nariz en una clara expresión de desagrado, para después pasarlo de largo y no dejarle ver su sonrisa burlona, luego de eso no necesito más que dar un par de pasos para que ya estando dentro del edificio pudiera escuchar un gruñido de dolor y frustración.

¡¡RAAAMEEEN!!

Tadashi solo ensanchó su sonrisa perdiéndose entre los corredores.

— Agh…. no, no, no —sujetándolo de los hombros lo obligó a entrar a la furgoneta antes de que pensara tan siquiera en volver a tallarse más concienzudamente el cuerpo — ¡¡Ese hedor no se te va a quitar así, Ryuu!! —y eso era seguro, vamos, él vivía lo mismo cada que ayudaba en la tienda de sus padres y la única manera de contrarrestar el olor a comida humana era… con humanos mismos.

La tan esquiva noche llegó para Yamaguchi, sentado en el pequeño recibidor de madera donde se encontraban los viejos casilleros para zapatos apretó su máscara esperando a que aparecieran sus rubios cabellos entre la penumbra. Desde hacía ya mucho ese ambiente tranquilo que solían mantener se hallaba fuera de su alcance, ahora la ausencia de palabras era traducida como incomodidad. Nishinoya tenía razón. Estaban afilados.

El silencio en vez de relajarlo lo llenó de ansiedad a pesar de que ya sabía qué tipo de misión seria, si era honesto prefería las de caza, sentía que podía aplicar todo lo que había aprendido en esos ocho semestres de medicina que llevaba cursando. No era algo que admitiera abiertamente, pero le llenaba de curiosidad, lo tomaba como “salidas de campo” donde realizaba prácticas más intensivas. El escenario era diferente, tenían que afianzar los cercos de su territorio. Karasuno había recuperado parcialmente lo que una vez fue suyo, pero mantenerlo era la parte más espinosa, cada semana uno que otro ghoul despistado o rebelde se atrevía a hacer un desastre y eso atraía a las palomas, que tan alejadas querían mantener.

Natsu aun debía estar despierta, lo supuso porque el aroma que sintió aproximarse era únicamente el de Daichi, lo que quería decir que Suga-san seguía aún con ella. Creía que nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderle lo adaptable que era la niña, vivía en una escuela abandonada, rodeada de hombres de distintas edades, con el estigma de ser un ghoul y a pesar de todo eso lucía siempre tan alegre y revoltosa, llamándolos por sus nombres agregándoles un Nii al final y todo eso de alguna manera se volvió extrañamente natural. Cuando pensaba en eso recordaba cual era el porqué de esas misiones. Debían proteger lo más valioso que tenían.

Al asomarse su figura corpulenta, se apresuró a sonreír y saludar, pero solo fue cuestión de verle la expresión rígida en el rostro para saber que Daichi ya lo sabía todo, o al menos alguna sospecha poseía, lo cual era peor, pues de ser así no descansaría hasta conocer toda la verdad aun si eso significaba no obtenerla de su boca. Tal vez era nada más la sensación de paranoia que tenías cuando cometes un delito y crees que todos te están señalando como culpable, fuese lo que fuere trató de resistirle la mirada y el coraje usado en ello casi le extingue todo el que había juntado durante el día para enfrentar a Tsukki, no le gustó sentirse débil ni acorralado, era como si hubiese retrocedido sobre sus propios pasos y nada en él hubiera cambiado. Sintiendo lástima de sí mismo dejó caer su cabeza, esperando que entre los tablones flojos y desgastados se encontrarán las migajas de su fuerza.

Su silencio le corroboró lo que ya venía suponiendo, y antes de que pudiera gesticular palabra alguna sintió un apretón en su hombro, un peso extra se le sumó al suyo y el agudo crujir de la madera rompió con la sensación lúgubre que ahora representaba su compañía. No hacía falta decirlo o mirarlo demasiado, estaba abatido.

— Yamaguchi —ser nombrado con tanta severidad le cavó tan profundo que dio un respingo, no vio más alternativa que hacerle frente a la situación, evitarla eternamente ya no era una opción a la que pudiera aferrarse. — Quiero que--- —el resonar de unos pasos enmudeció su garganta, ya no estaban solos y aquella conversación tendría que posponerse, suspiro agradecido, no iba a negarlo, se sentía aliviado, no importaba cuantos años pasaran, dudaba estar listo para ver su expresión de decepción. La mano que apretaba su hombro lo liberó de esa presión y con una sonrisa simple pero abochornada miró a su salvador. Tsukishima

— Ya vamos tarde, apresúrate —la mirada ambarina era directa, y no dejaba dudas de a quien le estaba hablando; porque pese a que solía estar cubierto de antipatía, esos ojos ‘afilados’, como bien había descrito Nishinoya tenían un solo objetivo, una sola persona. Y en ese momento, la coraza de hielo que la cubría y le señalaba, casi apuñalándolo con estalactitas declaraba la verdad, Tsukishima también sabía. Un contacto visual tan abrupto como tenue, porque no duró más de tres segundos hasta que el rubio terminó de ponerse la otra manga de su uniforme, le lanzaba su máscara para que la recogiese y seguía caminando en dirección a la salida, asintiendo con su cabeza en reconocimiento al mayor y en extenderle aquella evasiva para que eligiera una de dos opciones: o lo siguiera, o enfrentará a Daichi en ese mismo momento. Yamaguchi lo perdió de vista cuando su espalda traspasó la puerta que daba al patio interior de la escuela a un paso que no admitía tardanzas tintineando las llaves que terminaba de rebuscar en uno de sus bolsillos.

“Esto no acaba aquí” era lo que le decía la sombría mirada que le dedicaba luego de ser dejados a solas de nuevo.

El peso se hizo mayor y gracias a la cantidad de energía drenada por la expresión punzante, con la que había sido observado, en él no quedó ni una gota para que de sus labios saliera libremente la explicación anhelada por el moreno. Su suerte se acortaba y veía cada vez más cerca el momento de estallar. “No será hoy” se repetía, “aún puedo aguantar un poco más” se aseguraba. Con un mohín simple se despidió, Tsukki lo esperaba y con tales antecedentes entre ellos lo mejor para ambos sería concluir cuanto antes esa misión.

—Regresen a salvo —

—Lo haremos —un día más, los Dioses le concedieron un día más.

Pese a que ya era cerca de la medianoche, Tsukishima se acercó sin encender el foco. El motor era silencioso casi como quien la iba manejando en ese entonces, pero resaltando en la tranquilidad del distrito, uno de los pocos sectores que realmente dormía y cuyos sonidos urbanos se apagaban; quedando solo el rumor del río en la lejanía o el cantar de las cigarras típicas del verano. Traía ciertos beneficios el vivir en una antigua escuela, algo que Tsukishima al menos agradecía, y era que los suburbios, las residencias, quedaban lo suficiente cuesta abajo como para tener que lidiar con demasiados vecinos metiendo sus narices en sus actividades nocturnas. Unas bodegas, unos negocios que llevaban el triple de su edad instalados ahí, y la mitad abandonados a su suerte, el barrio era constituido por unos pocos restaurantes de comida, almacenes, panaderías demasiado separadas una de otra y residencias construidas por los años ochenta. Las nuevas carreteras y túneles que comunicaban Tokyo cada vez más, aparte del tren subterráneo habían terminado por dejar los caminos sin mucho tránsito más que el local, rezagada a ser una vía secundaria solo en caso de que las autopistas se vieran congestionadas o hubiesen problemas en la ruta, situación en la que aun así seguían sin presenciar grandes cantidades de vehículos sorteando los callejones demasiado diminutos, aún diseñados para automóviles antiguos o para moverse en bicicleta.

El rubio aparcó frente a él, balanceando la bolsa de tela a uno de sus hombros, haciendo espacio suficiente para que él subiese en el asiento de atrás.

No hubo gran reacción de su parte, por lo que sin decirle nada solo se subió y como era de esperarse ese contacto al que le era esquivo se dio. No había manera de mantener distancia, no cuando sentía su aroma calándolo en lo más profundo de él al mezclarse sin permiso con el aire que respiraba, no cuando la calidez de su espalda chocaba de vez en vez contra su pecho obligándole a apartarse para no sentirse sofocado, no cuando recordaba todo lo que fueron y como ahora de eso quedaba poco o nada...

— Así que no tuviste suerte cambiando el turno. —Tsukishima no volteó en ningún momento a mirar a Yamaguchi mientras lo decía, con planicie en su tono de voz. No esperaba una real respuesta, pero conociendo al rubio, sería extraño que no hubiese hecho aquella marca sobre sus acciones, aunque fuesen cortas palabras, más frías que venenosas. El único contacto visual que tuvo con él fue de medio eterno segundo, por el rabillo del ojo. —Toma algo de agua, pareces a punto de descompensarte. —interrumpió los pensamientos del más bajo, no porque estuviera consciente de ellos, sino porque esa atmósfera que se instalaba entre los dos era una tónica que era constante y repetitiva en el último tiempo, pero que por más que lo fuese, Tsukishima no acababa ni de acostumbrarse, ni mucho menos de agradarle.

— ¿...Eh? Ah… si… gracias… —aturdido apretó la mochila sobre sus piernas y sacó una botella de agua, no quería que se enterara, pero por lo visto desde hacía sabe cuánto él y todas sus decisiones se habían convertido en un libro abierto para el mundo, afortunadamente el detalle del agua le hizo sonreír y pasar el mal sabor de boca. Tsukishima no descuidaba nada por más pequeño que fuera, además de la botella, había un cambio de ropa para los dos, el telefono especial que Ennoshita les había conseguido, un par de identificaciones falsas - nunca sabías qué desenlace tendrá una misión - y una caja de ungüento mentolado que valía oro para él. La probabilidad de fallar era bastante baja, pero nunca estaba de más tener un plan B y con el rubio como compañero se sentía más confiado de tener todos los frentes cubiertos para cualquier cosa que pasara. Era precavido, y algo calculador a veces aún bajo esa cara de absoluto desinterés que solía mantener.

No a las altas velocidades de Tanaka, se las arreglaban para conducir tan prudente como rápido. Unas curvas más, navegando por las calles en bajada hasta descender al borde pavimentado del río y conducir por las vías de ciclistas ya desiertas, bajo los puentes, sorteando de memoria las cámaras de control vial que se conocían por costumbre. El recorrido en la motocicleta no duró más de veinte minutos, suficientes para cuestionarse el mal momento que era para tener un olfato tan afinado. No tenía caso quejarse, debía admitir que el aroma a hollín que aún quedaba en el aire luego de una agitada jornada y los cortos tragos que constantemente le dio a su botella de agua le hicieron más llevaderos el trayecto, cualquier cosa que distrajera era siempre bienvenida.

Se afirmó a la espalda del más alto cuando subió por la rivera de vuelta a las calles, virando en un par más y volviendo a apagar las luces. El rubio estacionó en el callejón que quedaba tras el edificio, Yamaguchi se adelantó a él y se bajó de un brinco mientras su compañero aseguraba la motocicleta y lo camuflaba tras algunas cajas apiladas. Sacó de la mochila su máscara junto con el trozo de chaqueta que consiguieron de uno de sus objetivos, por más certeza que tuvieran de que se alojaban en ese edificio, decidió dar una última confirmación. Olfateó el pedazo de cuero y lo apartó de su nariz con el aroma fresco en su memoria e inhaló lo suficientemente profundo para que las fragancias hablaran por sí solas, estas nunca le mentían —...Deben estarme jodiendo… —abrió los ojos cuando su olfato lo alertó deteniendo a su vez a Tsukishima con una seña antes de que se pusiera la máscara. —...Cambio de planes —chasqueó la lengua y se recostó contra el contenedor de basura a su lado. — Tienen a alguien —añadió volviendo a captar el aroma que desprendía. No cabía duda de ello, no estaban solos.

El rubio arqueó las cejas, sorprendido, más no incrédulo. Alzó la cabeza al edificio del costado, enfocando su mirada en una de las ventanas con luces encendidas de los pisos intermedios — ¿Yamaguchi, puedes saberlo incluso desde aquí…? —un simple asentimiento fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, no es que negara el alcance de su habilidad, solo que a veces olvidaba como ese rasgo tan distintivo en él fue toda un arma de doble filo cuando aún no tenía un adecuado manejo de su desarrollado sentido. Estaba un poco impresionado.

El pelinegro sabía perfectamente cuántas personas habían en cada piso, si estaban comiendo, si dormían o si cogían, los del cuarto nivel por ejemplo se daban como si no hubiera un mañana obligando a resoplar y liberarse de la fragancia especiada que desprendían sus cuerpos, pero entre tantos aromas mezclados el de tres ghouls sobresalía y junto a ellos el de alguien más. — Es joven… muy joven en realidad —murmuró con los ojos cerrados de nuevo, su nariz se arrugaba queriendo sintetizar cada fragancia que le diera una pista del humano con ellos. — ¿Qué hacemos? —frotando sus manos para aclimatarse levantó su mirada hacia la luna, una nube sinuosa pasaba a través de ella oscureciendo el mohoso corredor adoquinado, vaya desagradable sorpresa que acababan de llevarse, un posible rehén lo complicaba todo. Ya no podían entrar, ejecutar y salir, las variables cambiaban con un niño humano presente en la ecuación.

—...Pues eso no quita el objetivo final ¿O sí? Quizás ya está muerto, no es nuestro problema— 

No era una respuesta atípica de alguien como Tsukishima. No cuando con parsimonia clínica y practicada ya tenía colocada la máscara caminando hasta fusionarse entre las sombras del callejón aledaño, subiendo el zipper de la gabardina negra hasta el cuello a paso casi tranquilo, claro, si no reparabas en lo tenso que llevaba los hombros. — Mientras no nos relacionen con ellos, no tendrán pistas directas que nos vinculen con el caso, solo tendremos que salir rápido antes de que alguien denuncie los ruidos y dejar los cadáveres allí--- mh. —pareció reflexionar sobre ese punto, llevándose una mano a la altura de sus labios. — Sawamura-san no dijo nada sobre cadáveres. Pero será tedioso dejarlos vivos si luego por las heridas comienzan a intentar atacar los otros departamentos… Tch. Que las palomas vinieran aquí nos ahorraría el tener que resolver el caso... Ah, que problemático. En resumen ¿Piensas que ese niño tiene que ver con las desapariciones del último tiempo? —

—No lo sé… ¿no sería eso hilar muy fino? —

Tsukishima se rascó la nuca, aparentemente molesto de tener que considerar otros factores. Por lo demás, pasó de Yamaguchi, saltando a las escaleras de emergencias en el costado de uno de los bloques y alzándose hasta quedar sobre las rejas —… Haré algo al respecto, tú sigue con el plan que teníamos previsto —

Cuando llegó el momento de separarse pensó en decirle algo más, el impulso casi le gana, de no ser porque al darse la vuelta ya no estaba ahí, sonriendo vagamente cubrió su cara con la máscara, tenían un tiempo escatimado y con ese nuevo inconveniente este se acortaba, por lo que no tendría más alternativa que estirar un poco más las reglas que constantemente les remarcaba Daichi-san.

 

Cuando de territorio se hablaba, las pautas eran claras. Advertir, nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia se procedía a eliminar un objetivo durante el primer asalto, por supuesto, habían unas claras excepciones, pero en primera instancia debían recurrir a la advertencia, no todos los ghouls tenían la fortuna de contar con un grupo y establecer una zona de caza como ellos, por eso comenzaban aclarando que Karasuno controlaba ese distrito. Intimidar, la gloria perdida se llevó con ella la credibilidad que una vez tuvieron los cuervos, ahora su nombre no causaba el terror de antes cuando liderados por el Pequeño Gigante hacían temblar los cimientos de Tokyo, por esto muchas veces las advertencias eran ignoradas y la reincidencias se volvían habituales. Tomar una postura más estricta y agresiva era esencial si lo que buscaban era recuperar lo perdido. Ejecutar, con la consigna de “ellos o nosotros” la resolución se hacía evidente para todos, nadie quería palomas revoloteando demasiado cerca como para convertir su hogar en un objetivo, para evitar esto se mantenía un estricto control en la cacería y un forastero no seguiría su regla de oro: La Cautela. Cuerpos desperdigados o una seguidilla de asesinatos sin resolver le daría a su distrito un foco de atención que no se permitían tener… y antes de que esto pasara el problema debía erradicarse desde raíz, por eso estaban ahí. Para que esa última fase fuese considerada un éxito las bajas debían ser únicamente las de los implicados, esto quería decir sola una cosa. Ese niño humano debía sobrevivir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
Era una noche tranquila de luna llena, sin rastro alguno de nubes empañando el cielo advirtiendo una inminente lluvia, una de esas noches en las que la calma era tan imperturbable que se sentía densa y convertía el simple trabajo de respirar en una tarea difícil de realizar. Una suave brisa mecía las hojas de los árboles, y aquella rama rebelde golpeaba como siempre la ventana de su habitación, arrancándole un chirrido tétrico al encontrarse con uno de los paneles de vidrio que con perseverancia seguía fijo a la mitad superior de la ventana. El panorama por más sereno que se viera no dejaba de trasmitirle una inquietud que no entendía, a pesar de no ser un hombre de augurios era irrefutable admitir que algo estaba fuera de lugar y eso le preocupaba.

¿Estaba haciendo las cosas bien?

Muchas de las veces en que tenía ese tipo de dudas sentía los hombros más y más pesados, había tanto que podía perder si tomaba una sola mala decisión. Al recordar cómo era su vida antes se veía así mismo caminando por un delgado hilo del que en cualquier momento iba a caer. Se conocía, se conocía tan bien que sabía que en un desliz esto iba pasar, un solo paso en falso y todo quedaría derrumbado frente a él. Esta vez no era el único corriendo peligro, lo hacía cada persona que le rodeaba, cada uno de ellos a los que se prometió proteger, y como el pilar que era no tenía más opción que mantenerse fuerte y confiar en que encontraría la forma de acertar siempre que en sus manos estuviera el deber de decidir.

Porque debía ser él

Liderarlos abarcaba una cantidad de responsabilidades que recelosamente acaparó tan pronto asumió su lugar, aquel renacimiento de las cenizas se volvió su meta y día a día luchaba por ella con mucho esmero, otras personas fueron sumándose a ese sueño y gracias a ese esfuerzo estaban donde estaban, Karasuno había vuelto con más fuerza que nunca.

—Daichi… ¿No estás listo aún?—

Instintivamente sonrió, las dudas que le carcomieron la cabeza desaparecieron y el malestar de antes se convirtió en algo del pasado, todo a causa de esa persona, no importaba cuántos años trascurrieran esa misma sensación de paz y plenitud capaz de sanarlo no cambiaría, agradeció tanto tenerlo.

— ¿Qué sería de mi sin ti? —no esperaba una respuesta en realidad, la pregunta era una de esas que salen a flote cuando te das cuán difícil hubiera sido el panorama sin un apoyo incondicional como el que año tras año había tenido, viéndolo de esa manera era gracioso recordar como todo dio inicio.

— ¿Que pasa contigo? Solo me fui por unas horas, no llores, ¿eh? —se asomó él con una taza de café en la mano, aún puesto el delantal de camarero que cubría de su cadera hacia abajo. Alzaba el tazón en un brindis imaginario, mientras daba sorbos con una sonrisa sincera aunque cansada.

Sugawara podía ser suave, pero si algo tenía como cualidad era lo observador que era. No se jactaba de ser el más ágil o rápido en hacerlo, por el contrario, se tomaba su tiempo en observarte y sacar sus conclusiones, a un ritmo tal que no lograbas sentirte vigilado. Por supuesto, esa tarea se agilizaba cuanto más tiempo te conocía, y aunque muchos llamarían instinto la verdad es que obedecía a un proceso mucho más racional y una habilidad terrible de poder tener la mente en muchos lados sin olvidar nada. Sugawara no se perdía detalle.

—…Supongo que no te irás al trabajo así ¿Verdad? —

La sonrisa jovial que había aparecido en sus labios luego de aquel comentario seguía allí, pero las preocupaciones que hacía solo un rato lo atormentaban se encontraban ahora lo bastantemente lejanas como para distinguirlas con seguridad.

 

—…Tienes la cabeza en otro lado. —en más de un sentido, quiso pensar.

 

—No dejo de pensar en lo que me dijiste de Ushiwaka, en cómo eso va a empezar a afectarnos y en cómo debemos sobrellevarlo… no quiero retroceder los pasos que ya avanzamos, pero tampoco quiero exponerlos solo por un sueño ambicioso… —no es que a estas alturas del camino subestimara las habilidades y fortalezas de cada uno de ellos, lo que lo indisponía era el tiempo con el que contaban para estar listos a esa colisión.

— Partamos de una base, Daichi —dejó los brazos cruzados, y avanzó de estar apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Reposó la taza sobre una repisa y ocupó en su lugar ambas manos en el cuello de la camisa del pelinegro, ajustando un doblez y acomodándolo, o pretendiendo que lo hacía para tocarlo un poco, tal vez. — No es un sueño, es una realidad —

— ¿Sabes dónde termina la realidad y comienza el sueño? Porque al menos yo suelo olvidarlo… —deteniendo las manos que tan generosamente lo atendían, las estrujo entre las suyas sonriéndole o tratando de hacerlo para lucir más compuesto — Lo último que quiero es imponerles algo… si ellos encuentran esta vida acogedora… quizás el sueño ya ha sido alcanzado y lo estemos viviendo. Todo lo que venga después de esto es simple ambición, quiero pensar que no hay nada malo en tener un poco de ella por eso debo estar alerta y no terminar cegado guiándolos a un lugar del que no podamos volver—

¿Cuál sería el costo de recuperar la gloria perdida? le asustaba no conocer la respuesta.

 

— Lo que sí tengo claro es que si sales ahí pensando en mil otras cosas puede hasta caerte un ascensor encima y eso sí que yo no quiero arriesgar, Dai. Me da igual tu turno, pero de aquí no sales hasta que te despejes un poco más —la autoridad empleada para dictar ese pedido, que más parecía una orden, le hizo reír abiertamente.

Suga en realidad no sabía de dónde sacaba esa calma. Supuso que ya era la costumbre de estar siempre como un equipo, el tender a tomar la postura que nadie estaba sosteniendo y considerando las opciones actuales, por seguro que con Asahi no podía contar por el momento para ser aquel que se mantuviera sereno. — Puede sonar irónico que lo diga yo, Daichi… pero la única niña en este lugar es Natsu. Relájate, cada uno se está adecuando de manera distinta... no es algo que vendrá a golpearnos con tanta rapidez. Tantear terreno y tomar la mejor solución creo que es el curso de acción por el momento, no pensar en tomar decisiones apresuradas. —Tomó aire, dándose el tiempo de mirarle a los ojos un par de segundos — ¿Capisce? —

Si bien inició siendo un intento de sonrisa, tras sus palabras se le dibujaba una natural en los labios, sin embargo, su pecho oprimido pequeña punzada de vergüenza por no haber sido lo suficientemente agudo para llegar por sí mismo a esa conclusión — Diciéndolo de esa manera haces que me sienta como Asahi preocupándome de mas —al instante tuvo en su mente la vaga imagen del más alto preso de los nervios sucumbiendo en un solo temblor.

— Hey, que Asahi hoy se topó con el problema de frente. —la pizca de orgullo con la que salió el comentario le extraño hasta a él.

—Awww crecen tan rápido, parece que fue solo ayer cuando le salió el primer vello de su barba —limpiando una falsa lágrima se impregnó de su papel de padre conmovido.

— Pfffff Hahahaha, a veces no sé si tienes veinte y algo o cincuenta, Daichi —y el pequeño ardor de un pellizco que recibió en las costillas le hizo dar un respingo. — Lo manejó bastante bien... pero al parecer se mantendrán por la zona de la escuela. Es normal que al tener palomas en el sector no seamos los únicos que se alboroten. Nuestros problemas no suelen ser con ellas, ya lo sabes… —suspiró, tocándose el puente de la nariz y echando mano a la taza de café que esta vez colocó en manos de Daichi — Tsukishima y Yamaguchi están de turno hoy. ¿Crees poder hablar con ellos cuando finalice el tuyo…? Deben tener una fotografía más general de cómo se vivirá esta primera noche —

—Yamaguchi… —era una cosa más que sumarle a su inquietud, inquietud que encontró espera mientras el café era bebido con avidez —Hablaré con ellos, tu… ¿Podrías… intentar acercarte a Yamaguchi? no sé porqué pero algo le pasa, no sé qué tan malo sea… pero no está siendo él últimamente… no sé cómo explicarlo, solo da la sensación de que no está marchando bien la universidad —no era un tema en el que se tuviera confianza tocar, después de todo Daichi era uno de los que no poseía escolaridad y que lo poco o mucho que sabía lo consiguió aprender por pura imitación y no una verdadera enseñanza tradicional, gracias a esto no creía ser el indicado para orientarlo. 

— …. Muy bien, muy bien —a pequeñas palmadas en la espalda baja, comenzó a empujarlo lentamente hacia la salida de la recámara que ambos compartían— Una cosa a la vez, Sawamura Daichi. —

Dejándose empujar solo puso algo de resistencia cuando ya había pasado bajo el marco de la puerta. Manteniéndose de espalda a él, cerró sus ojos un momento y giró su cabeza apenas lo necesario para alcanzar a mirarlo — ¿Qué haría sin ti? — la sonrisa, la manera en que sus ojos afilaron al abrirse y verlo e incluso el tono de voz que uso para hacer la misma pregunta esta vez era completamente diferente a la anterior. Si de algo ambos tenían certeza es que la respuesta aunque silenciosa hacía eco en sus corazones.

No hace falta contestar, porque no era algo que fuese a pasar.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
Pasando de largo la puerta del ascensor subió escalón por escalón tarareando mentalmente los acordes de una vieja canción, la música tenía poderes increíblemente curativos, calmaba a las bestias y le traía paz a las almas afligidas. Yamaguchi en ese momento era un poco de ambas. — No es como si estuviera ocultándole algo… — tomar caminos separados también incluía desligarse de aquello que conocías, mirar el horizonte y extender tus alas para volar hacia el, que ahora todo se tornara tormentoso no era una excusa válida para buscar refugio volviendo a su zona de confort. — Lucia molesto —a pesar de bufar con reproche esto último, una maliciosa sonrisa se asomó entre sus labios dejando a la vista sus afilados colmillos.

No quiso pensar más en ello, no era el momento idóneo para reflexiones, se encontraba a dos pisos del objetivo y su avanzar se agilizo sin que se lo propusiera. Ser el depredador era emocionante y su meticulosa personalidad lo hacía aún más. No daba ni un solo paso en falso, evitaba los escalones que veía deteriorados y que podrían rechinar, no corría pero tampoco iba lento, ir muy despacio era sospechoso y correr les avivaría el sentimiento de persecución antes de tiempo, eso y que ver a un hombre enmascarado correr en la noche alertaría a cualquier residente con el que tuviera la mala suerte de toparse.

Dentro del departamento los hombres conversaban entre ellos. Su oído no era tan desarrollado como lo era su olfato, pero sí lo suficiente para escuchar resquicios de la conversación que mantenían, nada que pudiera usarse, solo quejas sobre quien debía ser su contratante. Siempre era sorprendente la cantidad de datos que podías saber guiándote por otros sentidos sumándolos a la intuición, ahora por ejemplo, un almizcle ansioso es lo que podía detectar de ellos. Impaciencia, dedujo.

 

—Hey ¿cuándo se supone que él va a contactarnos? —

— Dijo que en el tercer día después de que nuestra última llamada, es un quisquilloso ricachón, pero paga bien y es lo que nos importa —

— No me quejo del dinero, pero esto de hacerle de niñera, me está colmando los huevos —

— Resístelo un día mas, ya buscaras quien te los exprima con una buena mamada —las carcajadas resonaron tan fuerte que los tres seguidos toques que le dio a la puerta fueron inadvertidos, pero evidentemente si sintieron su aroma tras esta. Uno de ellos decidió a asomarse por la mirilla y tras verlo saludar con su mano pacíficamente, retrocedió casi de un salto. “Es un cuervo” se oyó en un susurro, Yamaguchi sonrió con un deje de ironía, si, esa noche era uno.

— ¡Tomen al mocos---! —la frase quedó incompleta por el golpe seco que emitió la puerta al salirse de sus bisagras y caer desplomada en el suelo luego de su contundente patada.

 

Con manos en los bolsillos y la pierna aun flectada en el aire como si aquella patada hubiera sido dada con más lentitud de la en realidad usada para fomentar mayor terror en los presentes, quedó a la vista la figura misteriosa envuelta en una chaqueta negra y de rostro cubierto con la máscara cuya insignia era más que conocida.

— Perdón, me impaciente al ver que tardaban en abrir —dijo mientras se adentraba a la habitación sin verle problema al pasar ahora que la puerta estaba abierta. — ¿Tienen un minuto para oír sobre nuestro señor el Pequeño Gigante?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo amaran tanto como nosotras amamos escribirlo, si les gusto agradeceríamos enormemente que lo recomendaran con sus amigos y conocidos, ya saben cada lectura, review, follower y favorito alimenta nuestra imaginación, las opiniones y dudas serán siempre bien recibidas y escuchadas.
> 
> Los invitamos a que se pasen por nuestra página de Facebook donde subiremos las fichas de los personajes que se irán actualizando según la trama avance y más personajes vayan apareciendo.
> 
> No tiene mucho sentido poner los detalles de la ausencia, más que reiterar una disculpa muy grande, los proyectos inconclusos nos llenan por montones y atacó el mal de todo escritor de iniciar cosas antes de terminar lo primero que empezaste. Trataremos con todo el afán de ser disciplinadas en ese aspecto <3 espero que lo disfruten y por favor, si se dieron el trabajo de leer hasta aquí, siempre un review es bien apreciado <3 más que un like, también es algo que nos motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo, el saber que al menos una persona nos lee.
> 
> Como siempre, esta entrega va con mucho trabajo y cariño y esperamos que les haya picado el bichito de la intriga con este capítulo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Debutando en el mundo de FF, les traemos este crossover de dos series que amamos: Tokyo Ghoul y Haikyuu!!. Esperamos que les haya gustado, es el primero de los capítulos de un proyecto que venimos gestando desde hace muchos meses entre las dos autoras que conformamos las Nyctophilia Twins: su servidora que les habla actualmente es Raven. Estamos muy ansiosas de poder compartir con todos ustedes. Esto está pensado para ser un multichapter, y hay muchas sorpresas esperando, una historia que esperamos contarles y que disfruten de la misma forma que nosotros lo hacemos escribiéndola. Nada que decir, sólo que de aquí en adelante, prepárense para un montón de drama, tragedia, más drama y pequeños momentos de felicidad en lo que intentamos seguir la sombra del gran Ishida Sui. Y sobretodo, prepare yourselves para todos los líos amorosos: porque Tokyo es una ciudad muy grande, las noches muy solitarias, y los ghouls también merecen una dosis de amor voleibolista homosexual entre todo el desmadre que significa ser un caníbal comegente. Es un fanfic con muchas ships, que las iremos revelando de a poco aunque muchas les saltarán a la vista ¡Y a veces más de una con el mismo personaje! Asi que puede que todas las fans tengan su pequeño pedacito aquí ¡¡Esperen con muchas ansias!!  
> Hey, hey, hey ~ pueden referirse a mi como "Bernkastel" soy una de las co-escritoras de este fic, espero que lo amen, TIENEN QUE!! lo hemos estado planeando desde que empezó el año y recién vera la luz! le hemos puesto tanto corazón y tiempo que supongo eso va notarse en cada letra plasmada.  
> Estoy muy emocionada, nerviosa y sobretodo ansiosa por todo lo que viene, les prometo arrebatarles el alma con cada actualización, asi que lean bajo su propio riesgo [?]
> 
> Los invitamos a seguirnos en nuestra página de feis, Nyctophilia Twins. ¡Y si les gustó el inicio de todo esto, dejarnos algún comentario! ¡Esperamos su apoyo también más adelante!


End file.
